


【KL】D

by Alaika1006



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaika1006/pseuds/Alaika1006
Summary: 士兵基德 x 战地医生罗罗第一人称视角，反乌托邦长篇划重点：反乌托邦世界观设定不重要，知道这是反乌托邦背景足矣是人人都有便当可领的管饱剧组 :D副cp基本都是一句话带过，姑且标一下：企拉/拉企无差，德霍，索香不定时更新中，有时间就去修错别字莫得大纲型选手说的就是我 :D
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Killer/Penguin (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, X Drake/Basil Hawkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Dedication

**Chapter 1 Dedication**

我叫特拉法尔加·罗，今年三十岁。这是我当战地医生的第十二个年头，我想这在同期乃至同行里都可以称得上是比较久的。据我所知，很少有医生能在战场上过完自己的三十岁生日。除了空袭，毒气，辐射等外因，高强度的工作也同样为现如今医生的短缺贡献了不少。十年前，那时我还在北区，有一位同行在他三十四小时内的第七场“安装”中，突然“咚”的一声倒在手术台前。等警卫赶到的时候，他连带着台上的伤者都已经死了。

那之后，我多次思考过自己能够活到现在的理由。经验越是丰富的医生，去到主要战区的可能性就越大，因事故死去的几率也就越大。我在北区度过了职业生涯的最初两年，此后便来回奔波于几大主战区之间。或许确实是运气作祟，让我在种种恶劣的环境中存活了下来，才以至于能有机会走到今天这一步。

事实上，倘若我没有收到基拉寄来的信，我想我大概会和基德继续形同陌路下去，并且安稳地做完最后五年的工作，直到退休。虽然我至今都不知道基拉动用了怎样的手段，这才能让那封信从海那一端的污染区完完整整地交付到我的手里，但也正是在读完他留下的讯息以后，我才第一次真正地关心起自己除了作为医生之外是否还有别的什么意义。

我知道你们不希望我们把心思放在这种问题上面，因为不论是医生还是士兵，都有着各自对这个国家至关重要的任务，而考虑这些事情只会让我们分心。这对双方都不是件好事，我们不想白白死掉，并且你们也不愿意把士兵和医生浪费在由走神引起的不必要的事故上。我尝试过把基拉写下的那些话当作是无稽之谈，以便再次投入到自己的本职工作里去。可我失败了。哪怕是在包扎的过程中，我都会不自觉地想起基拉那几乎是穿透纸面刻下来的一字一句，无助而愤怒。

于是我很快就意识到，这世界上有些事情是无法被视而不见的。我在后勤总部短暂逗留等待战区分配的期间，曾亲眼见到过那些从污染区被运回来等死的士兵。最夸张的一个已经几乎不能够被称作为士兵，而更像是一件兵器。除了躯干部分以外，他的全身都被装上了贝加庞克研制出来的零部件。我甚至可以怀疑在他胸腔里跳动的根本不是什么有血有肉的东西，而是一个高度精密的机械心脏。

由于长时间暴露在污染区的辐射之下，他们糜烂的皮肤会一点一点地剥落，露出红红白白的一片血肉。很快他们的软组织会开始溃烂、脱落，紧接着是手指和脚趾，最后是手和脚，如果他们还有着属于自己的手脚的话。当他们再也不能够做任何事情时，后勤总部会派去新的一批士兵接替他们的工作，然后把他们接回来，好集中在地下室里等死。因此，处理了无数废弃士兵的污染区也被我们称作“垃圾场”。一件只有心理安慰作用的防护服，外加一枚勋章，就足以让那些士兵以烈士的名义心甘情愿地去死，我想天底下大约不会有比这更划算的买卖了。

我不知道基拉是否也是这样的。每当我想起地下室里如同行尸走肉的士兵们，我就会想到基拉，想到基德，想到过去我们在学院里度过的时光。即便是像我这样早已对流血和死亡变得麻木了的医生，也很难将记忆中鲜活明快的身影和那些死气沉沉的残破躯体联系到一起去。

我不确定你们之间是否也会有这样的关系，但在我们之间，尤其是同一所学院出身的同期生之间，会有一种特殊的归属感。我以前以为这只是出于我和基德还有基拉碰巧走的比较近的缘故，但后来我才突然明白这和关系的远近毫无关联。来自同一所学院就已经决定了很多东西，比如说会知道同样的学院传闻，认识同样的教官，听说过同样的名字。哪怕仅仅是在学院里照过一两次面，甚至是完全没有印象的人，一旦发觉两个人毕业于同样的学院，就会迅速建立起一种稳定的关系，能在休战的片晌谈论起过往的故事。这也许对你来说算不上什么，但对我们这些随时会把命丢在战场上的疯子来说，建立于共通信息之上的认同感所带来的安慰甚至堪比分享一支来之不易的卷烟。

但即使同为香波地出身的学生，也难免在对待归属感一事上有着不尽相同的诉求。对我个人而言，我或许是想在战区里为自己营造出不曾离开过香波地的错觉，仿佛这一仗打完了，我就会结束这次短期见习，回到香波地的集体宿舍里去。哪怕只是在睡梦中的短短一瞬间，我都会因为这种不切实际的幻想而开心上一会儿。而对其他的很多人来说，他们是在彼此身上找到过去的伙伴乃至恋人的影子，并从中或多或少汲取一些慰藉。我也并非没有试图尝试过这种方法，但后来怎么想都怎么觉得别扭，毕竟像基德那样的人估计全世界都再找不出第二个，所以还没能付诸实践就草草作罢了。

还在香波地的时候，我对与人交往一事一直都抱着一种顺其自然的态度。秉持着“人不犯我我不犯人”的原则，只要没人找我说话，我就在无人的角落一个人做自己感兴趣的事情。基德没少拿这件事为例说我脑袋有毛病，就连后来熟起来的佩金和夏奇也说即便是在高年级我的诡异行为也广为流传。但我本人并不介意他们的评价。就算是现在，我也不觉得我在学院的行为有何不妥当之处，毕竟在香波地的十六年是我们这一生当中唯一不需要为任何事情感到忧虑的时期，因此为了安抚自己而采取的社交行动也就显得没那么有必要了。

不过我确实得感谢基德并不是像我一样孤僻的人，尽管他的脑袋也多少出了点毛病，在怪异程度上和我相比可谓是有过之而无不及，有些时候你甚至搞不清楚他到底在想些什么。但也正是因为他的心血来潮，我才和基德还有基拉渐渐熟悉了起来。

那是我们大概七岁的时候。我记得不是特别清楚，因此也有可能是六岁，但我个人更倾向于说是七岁。我想那应该是一个早春的午后，太阳开始变得暖和，风中夹着的冬天的味道也渐渐淡去，但我们身上都还穿着统一配发的毛衣。我在离樱桃树有一段距离的地方观察一窝麻雀。在香波地，树木是各个年龄段学生活动范围的标记。未满七岁的不可以越过樱桃树，七岁到十岁最远可以走到银杏树。而十岁以上的，除了标志着香波地学院边缘的电网是绝对不可以越过的之外，基本上没有任何限制。

但我不能够保证这个时间点的准确性，因为我和基德还有基拉这一级的教官是以无视规章制度出了名的罗罗诺亚，所以也有可能我还只有六岁，却根本没把学院的规则放在眼里，擅自跑出了樱桃树所代表的边界。和往常一样，我坐在略平整的草地上，拿着当时最宝贝的观察日记记录麻雀们今天又做了什么。我那时已经看麻雀看了有些日子了，因为我记得观察日记是从那个小小的麻雀窝还只有一个简单的架构时开始写的，而到那时，它们已经产下了六颗蛋。

虽然我是根据麻雀的筑巢地点才选择了那块草坪，但不得不说那里恰好是并不怎么受欢迎的去处。一是因为偏，只要再往南面走两百来米就是香波地后面用于野外生存训练的一大片树林，再就是那里有可能会撞见约会的高年级情侣，所以一般都没有什么人往这里走。偶尔会有些年龄相仿的学生途径这里往别的地方去，看见我也不多啰嗦，总是窃窃私语着快步走开了。

那天却有足足五个人的高年级小团体来到了这里，显然是发现了麻雀窝的存在。我坐的位置离他们并不算远，我想他们也确实注意到我了，但是谁都没有把我放在眼里。我那时候的格斗成绩在同期里甚至排不上中等，和高年级的学生产生肢体冲突更是没有任何好处。所以我只能站在原地，看着他们爬上树杈，把那个小小的窝整个摘下。我记得他们好像是要比试一番谁能够只用手指就把鸟蛋整个捏碎，于是一人拿了一个，围成一团嘻嘻哈哈地叫嚷着。说句实话，我当时甚至想就这么把观察日记的本子随便找个什么地方撕了，然后埋到土里去，我也好别人也好，最好谁都不会再看到它，权当这窝麻雀和这本本子都没有存在过。

基德就是在这个时候出现的。他那个时候留着刺猬头，个子不算太高，但是打架却比谁都狠。加上罗罗诺亚一如既往地对斗殴睁一只眼闭一只眼，因此他在高年级那里都可以算是小有名气。他往高年级学生那里大摇大摆地走了过去，舞着拳头就是一副要打架的架势。我有时候会想基德那个时候究竟是先看到了我，还是先看到了那帮高年级学生，但无论怎样我就是记不起更多的细节，怪就怪我看麻雀实在太入迷了，连周遭有谁在都不能够完全肯定。所以我也直接问过基德，但他似乎也不记得当时的具体状况了。

起先，带头的那个板寸头根本没有把基德放在眼里，甚至抄起一个捏碎了的麻雀蛋就往他头上拍，结果被基德一拳头打在肚子上，蹲在地上吐了好一阵子。其他人见状也就鸟兽作散，甚至都没有人来扶一下板寸头。等他好容易缓过劲来，也只能在基德面前撂下一句狠话，然后仓皇跑回香波地的主校区去。我想他们大概率是告了状的，只不过罗罗诺亚根本就不在乎这种小孩子过家家一般的打闹，因此基德以后也并没有因为这一拳头挨什么惩罚。

那个时候我和基德没有说过几句话，哪怕他的床铺就在我隔壁。我对他的印象也仅仅停留在打人很疼这方面，除此以外再无其它感想。所以当基德打跑了那帮高年级学生的时候，我其实也想过要趁乱悄悄溜走，但我最终还是愣在了原地。我以为基德会就这么走开，或者像那些高年级的一样，给地上的麻雀蛋再补上那么几脚。但出乎我的意料，基德检查了地上散落的几颗鸟蛋，然后捧起了歪在一旁的麻雀窝，然后朝向我的方向用不算大却足够清晰的音量喊道：

“喂，那边的斑点帽子！已经没……”

基德没能来得及说完那句话，因为我在他开口的瞬间就已经抱着日记冲了过去。鸟蛋大多已经碎的不成样子，只有巢里还没来得及被板寸头掏出来的那一枚是完好的。我那时看上去大概很沮丧，因为我记得基德的声音听上去有一丝的慌乱，仿佛他没能预料到我的反应一般。

“虽然只剩下一颗了，但我们把它放回原位就好了吧？” 他小心翼翼地问我。

我摇摇头：“没有用的。巢被动过了，麻雀不会再回来孵化它了。”

基德一时间也没能想出什么好主意。于是他一手捧着麻雀窝，一手扯住我的毛衣袖子，侧过脸来和我说：“那我们先回去吧。” 那时候天色已经暗了下来，能看到远处陆陆续续有学生在往樱桃树的那一侧走。所以我也只好点了点头。

往集体宿舍走的一路上，基德一直试图和我说些有趣的事情好让我打起精神来。但我那时候满脑子都只有那两只麻雀再也找不到它们的巢和孩子了，难过得只想哭。对基德的那些笑话更是想让他赶紧把嘴闭上，因为有那么一两个真的是有那么些好笑，而我不想在这种时候一边哭着一边笑出来，那样实在是太蠢了。

大概就是我在笑与不笑之间挣扎的最激烈的时候，基德突然蹦出了这样一句话：“那我们来孵它不就好了吗？” 他把鸟蛋拿在了手里，又扭头笑着说道：“你看，这样小心一点就没问题了吧。”

“那格斗训练的时候该怎么办？” 我问他。

“这好办啊，我打的时候给你孵，你打的时候就再交给我，我们俩都不行的时候再找基拉，罗罗诺亚再怎么厉害也不至于同时打我们三个吧？” 说完，基德很快就意识到我可能还不知道基拉是谁，然后又边走边和我吹捧他和基拉的英雄事迹，无非就是一起和哪些高年级的打了一架，或者是一起发现了学院里的什么新奇事情，总之大多是些乱七八糟的废话，毕竟我甚至都没能记住他具体说了些什么。

当我们走回位于一楼的宿舍时，我想我已经没有那么难过了。基德和我简单制定了一个孵蛋的时间表，他半天我半天，过夜则轮流捂着，遇到双方都不可以的时候就拜托基拉。他坐到床沿上，扭过身扯了扯他隔壁床的基拉。基拉那天早早地就回到了宿舍，当时正坐在床上看绘本，听说了基德要孵蛋的提议以后于是点了点头，也没有发表什么意见。我想他那时可能觉着绘本故事比基德的古怪提议要有趣的多，也就没有放在心上，于是稀里糊涂地就点了头。换做是平时的基拉，他总会反复考量基德说的话的可靠性，提出意见，直到把基德不成熟的想法变成一个相对完备的方案才会点头答应下来。我甚至认为，鸟蛋事件或许就是让基拉变得总是在为基德操心的导火索之一。

等得到了基拉的答复，基德转过身来看着我，笑着露出他豁了两个洞的牙齿。

“有我在，不会有事的！” 他说。


	2. Deliberation

**Chapter 2 Deliberation**

我想你应该很清楚那时学院里还不可以饲养动物。当然，这条规定现如今已经被废除了，理由是“为了让士兵得到与其身体素质相等同的心理发展”——不觉得很有趣吗？我们被期望着可以在战场上舍弃一切阻止我们毫无保留地为国家献身的感情，同时又不能够彻彻底底地沦为只懂得杀戮的机器。你们为我们架设的种种不可违背的规则，就是为了达到这种理性与感性的绝对平衡，如同往天平上放置砝码一般小心翼翼，绝不容许指针偏向任何的一侧。

过去，我没有过多思考过这种行为背后的意义。有些事情是有且只有人才能做到的，这一点就连贝加庞克也不得不承认。平衡是达到效益最大化的最优手段，而我从未怀疑过这一点，直到现在。当我和你讲起一件又一件的往事时，我更加确信了一个最近不久才开始萌生的想法。不论是学院里繁琐的规章制度，还是战场上必须恪守的条条框框，它们都是恐惧的最有力证据。你们害怕失衡招致的灾祸。你们害怕传说中D的预言。你们害怕我们。

而那个时候的我们还什么都不懂。基德把麻雀蛋捂在了他的肚子上，穿了背心又套了毛衣。可那个小小的、圆圆的凸起仍旧太过瞩目，就好像是他身上长出的瘤子一样。于是基拉提议再披一件外套，这样一来不仅可以挡一挡，还能从口袋里把手伸过去扶着一点，免得它不小心从衣服里滑下去摔个稀巴烂。我们三个窝在宿舍的一角鬼鬼祟祟地折腾了半天，确保万无一失了以后才往食堂赶。现在回想起来，也许自从平日里穿个背心就跑去吃饭的基德里三层外三层裹得严严实实地出现在食堂起，罗罗诺亚就已经注意到了我们三个人的异样。

我顺理成章地和基德还有基拉坐在了一起。香波地的食堂是长桌子，同期的学生会坐在同一条长桌边，但至于是谁坐在谁旁边，谁坐在谁对面则没有具体规定。我们那一天磨蹭了很久，所以只剩下最靠边的三个位置。于是我和基拉坐在一边，基德坐在对面。等教官们绕到离我们很远的地方时，基拉用手肘碰了碰我的胳膊，一边用叉子有节奏地敲打铁餐盘，一边压低了声音说道：“那个鸟蛋，不到藏不下去就谁也别说。”

这里我先解释一下香波地学院食堂的规矩。用餐时间，教官会在长桌边来回巡视，确认没有学生出现挑食的情况，饭后同样必须把什么也不剩的铁餐盘向教官展示才可以自行离开。我一直都是重点巡查的对象，因为我完全不吃面包，对不少蔬菜也是敬而远之。食堂一般会有米饭和面包作为主食的两种选择，偶尔会有面条，但遇上米用光了的日子，就不得不拿一份面包。不过我总有办法在教官的眼皮子底下把不爱吃的东西想方设法地塞到基德的盘子里，然后他就会“吧唧”一下把所有可疑的外来食物吃个干净，如同无事发生过一样。我曾经为自己贡献了基德身上的不少肌肉而悄悄自满了好一段时间。

同期之间也常常流行起一些风气，比如说特定的词语，或者做特定的动作。我们六七岁的时候都或多或少地建立起了隐私的概念，在食堂这种公共场合若是想要和好朋友说悄悄话，就喜欢用叉子或者勺子制造一些不那么引人注目的噪音，好把自己的声音盖住。这个习惯直到在香波地的最后一年还有人保持着，但基德、基拉还有我很快就不再那么做了，转而把所有需要避开其他人的话全都留到晚上熄灯后的一段时间去。

基德对基拉的提醒显得有些不耐烦：“知道了，知道了！” 他说，用叉子拨弄起一颗西兰花，“反正罗罗诺亚也不怎么管这些。” 基拉看上去还想再说点什么，可基德一副满不在乎的样子，他也只好悻悻地住了嘴，安静地继续吃起自己盘里的意大利面。

从我有记忆开始，基拉就一直跟着基德。他们间稳定的关系一直维系到了现在，这不论是在香波地还是在战区都是极为罕见的。我应该不是唯一一个对他们如何成为朋友一事感到好奇的人，但就算是我也从来没有直接把这个问题抛向他们。总之，所有人都默认有基德的地方就一定会有基拉。甚至在基拉和高年级的佩金交往之后，他白天也是和基德还有我一起行动的。

关于基拉的事情我之后还会再详细说，现在我打算先把麻雀的事情讲完。有惊无险地过了一个多星期后，在某一个不需要训练的早晨，由我首先发现蛋壳上裂了一条缝。起先我以为是自己夜里不小心压到了它，为之懊恼了好一会儿，直到我感觉那颗小小的鸟蛋在我手里颤了一下。我几乎是立刻推醒了基德和基拉。即便是休息日的早上，我们也不能够停留在宿舍里，得要按时吃早餐，然后才能获得自由活动的时间。当时已经有同期生陆陆续续地醒了过来，我们必须要赶在大部分人之前跑去食堂才能够做到不引人耳目。

我们几乎是以最快的速度结束了洗漱穿衣。我捧着麻雀蛋不住地催他俩，基德套上鞋以后把鞋带胡乱一塞就算是穿好了，基拉甚至连头发都不梳了，乱蓬蓬一团就往食堂狂奔。然而事情并没有像我们预期的一样顺利。在通向食堂的第四个也是最后一个拐弯处，基拉不偏不倚地撞上了已经吃完饭往回走的德雷克。我记得很清楚，基拉在意识到和自己撞了个满怀的人是德雷克后，直接僵在了原地。基德小声地骂了句脏话，然后挡在了我前面。我这才从反应过来发生了什么，连忙借着基德的遮挡把麻雀蛋转移到上衣口袋里。

我们之所以对同期的德雷克如此避之不及，绝非是因为他本人在此前和我们有何过节，完全是出于他糟糕的名声。香波地一直有传言说德雷克常常会向教官打小报告检举揭发各类违纪，甚至有人坚信德雷克是教官们安插在学生间的眼线，而他本人比机器还精准的作息时间和一丝不苟的训练态度更是使得这些流言真得不能再真。因此，我们三人从最开始就把德雷克列为了重点提防对象。从他的优先级别甚至高于身为教官的罗罗诺亚，你应该能明白撞到德雷克对那时的我们来说就和天塌了没什么两样。

出乎意料的是，德雷克什么也没有说，只是相当古怪地看了我们一眼，随后就踩着长靴“噔噔噔”地走开了，留下基拉、基德还有我呆愣在原地。三年前，我向德雷克提到我们在香波地为数不多的几次交集，那时他才从J-0区的一次拆弹事故中捡回一条命。我问他香波地的传言有几成是真的，他苦笑了一下。

“就算我告诉你那些全都不是真的又有什么用呢。” 他说，“我甚至直到今天才知道基拉那么讨厌我的原因。”

看着病床上脸色惨白的德雷克，我才想起原来在香波地的十六年，他竟然没有为自己莫须有的罪名辩驳过哪怕一次。每每走过对自己指指点点的同期生，德雷克从不开口，更不朝他们看。这种目中无人的态度进一步激怒了大家。领头的学生们于是更加变本加厉起来，针对德雷克的恶作剧也越来越夸张。我们所听说过的不过是冰山一角，但已经足够糟糕了，印象比较深的大致有新年前后最冷的一阵子往他的长靴里灌冰块，把墨水泼到他的战术理论课作业上去，以及把佩枪子弹换成自制小型炸弹等等等等。我从不参与这种恶作剧，但由于基拉的立场，我也从不认为德雷克的遭遇是不公平的。起先罗罗诺亚还会出面收拾一下始作俑者，但自从他退休以后，新上任的教官从来没有管过这些事情，因此德雷克在香波地的最后一年几乎可以用“悲惨”二字形容。

“我以前以为这些不重要，只要离开了香波地一切就都该迎刃而解。” 德雷克看着窗外难得的晴天，喃喃道，“而事实恰巧和我想的完全相反。”

诚然，如今回首在香波地的十六年，我们每一个人都错过了太多的提示。我和基德坐在K区外的树林里说到香波地发生的各种细枝末节，他突然猛地一拍大腿，说道：“妈/的，老子当时就应该明白的！” 我笑他傻。可事实上如果我能回到十几年前见到还在香波地做梦的自己，一定狠狠地扇他一个巴掌，叫他睁大眼睛好好看看周围的一切。

可惜我们还没有进步到能拥有一台时光机，而七岁的我依旧在焦虑与忐忑中等待着一个新生命的降临。当我们在离樱桃树很远的小角落里共同见证了麻雀破壳的瞬间，规章制度早就被我们抛到了脑后，连早上撞上德雷克这种堪比世界末日的事情也都被忘得一干二净。基拉负责放风，基德笨手笨脚地用自己的毛衣给麻雀围了个能挡点风的临时鸟窝，我从口袋里掏出从食堂顺出来的一小块面包，掰成小块喂给它吃。

虽然这只麻雀连毛都没长齐，也一点都不讨喜，但我们还是兴致冲冲地为它准备了各种名字。在等待它状态稳定下来的期间，基拉提议要叫它“飞天丸”，希望它将来飞得比天还高。而基德第一个反对，坚持喊它“百鸟王”。两个人争论了很久，甚至连“飞天火箭百鸟之王”这种名字都冒出来了。于是我决定干脆就喊它“麻雀”，或者叫“Passer domesticus”，简明扼要，结果基德和基拉又开始一致反对我的意见。总之，直到在樱桃树边看见了等待我们多时的罗罗诺亚，我们也没能够决定下来这只麻雀究竟要叫什么名字。

罗罗诺亚没收了这只刚刚出生的麻雀，板着脸领我们三人去了训练场。我原本以为他已经召集了所有的学生，好当众惩罚我们，结果训练场却是空无一人。基德，我还有基拉，一字排开，站得像训练那么笔直。罗罗诺亚踱步挨个走过我们面前。当感受到他在看着我的时候，我脑子里只剩下一片空白，像快要死了一样难过。过了一会儿，他丢给我们三把木剑。

“五千次，” 他说，“挥不完不准走。” 说罢，罗罗诺亚径自回了他的房间。

基拉是第一个回过神来的。他弯腰捡起了地上的一把木剑，然后摆好训练姿势，认命地挥了起来，咬牙切齿地数着数。我于是也捡起一把。在此之前，挥剑一百来下都会让我累的气喘吁吁，五千下被称之为天文数字也不为过。尽管心里没底，但想着若是这样就可以避免其他更糟糕的惩罚，对未知的恐惧也就逐渐战胜了“五千”这个数字。基德起先是怎么也不愿意接受这个惩罚的，但看见我和基拉都这么做了，他于是也骂骂咧咧地拾起了地上最后一把剑。

当我挥到大概第一千次左右时，基拉毫无征兆地“哇”一声哭了出来。尽管我一直都知道基拉在哭，从百来下开始他的声音就带上了哭腔，仔细听还能听见换气时的啜泣声，可我没想到他的哭声会突然爆发出来。训练场里顿时回荡起他撕心裂肺的哭声。这种怪异的悲壮感导致我也跟着嚎啕大哭起来，为死掉的麻雀，也为我痛得像是要被扯断的双臂。

“去/他/妈/的！” 基德在一旁大吼道，把木剑往地上一甩，发出“咣”的一声，“老子不干了！” 

我扭过头去看基德，发现他抱着手臂死死地瞪着罗罗诺亚离开的方向，眼泪“啪嗒啪嗒”地往下掉，嘴唇都被咬出血了这才没让自己的抽噎声从嘴里溢出去。连基德都哭了——当我和基拉几乎同时意识到这个事实时，我们于是哭得更加大声，仿佛是受到了天大的委屈和不公，非得哭个死去活来才肯罢休。

能把聋子都吵醒的动静很快就招来了罗罗诺亚。他不紧不慢地从楼里出来，但脸色却比之前青了好几倍不止。我的嗓子几乎哑得快裂开了，可哭声却怎么也止不住。我记不清我当时具体在想什么了，不过基本上就是诸如“罗罗诺亚比恶魔还要恶魔”，或者“罗罗诺亚不下地狱简直没有天理”这一类，以至于我后来回想起心中对罗罗诺亚的种种诅咒时总是觉得很不是滋味，感觉非常对不起他。但对那时候年幼的我们来说，罗罗诺亚的确是可以和鬼划上等号的这么一个人了。

他打量了一圈，视线最终落在把木剑扔在一旁不甘示弱回瞪着他的基德身上。基德从不是喜欢忍气吞声的人。他说话直来直去，遇到不爽的地方就一定会指出来，绝不藏着掖着，因此在绝大多数人眼里基德确实很让人火大，就连我和他吵架的时候也会忍不住想往他那张气人的脸上揍上几下。因此当罗罗诺亚看向基德的时候，我就已经猜到大事不妙了。

“尤斯塔斯·基德，加一千次。” 

几乎是在罗罗诺亚话音刚落的瞬间，基德就如一颗出膛的子弹一般要朝他冲过去，好在我先一步紧紧地捆住了他的腰，这才勉强没让他因一时冲动犯下比饲养动物更糟糕的过错——攻击教官。虽然只有七岁，但基德的力气已经达到了非常可怕的程度，同期的我甚至只能勉强拦住他，随后便被直接掀翻在地。以往分组练习的时候我从来没有和基德被分到同一组，我那时才第一次验证了“基德打人很疼”的想法。基拉也被突然间的变故吓得止住了哭声，连忙冲过来和我一起拉住基德。当我们三人扭打在一起时，我在一阵恍惚之间似乎看到罗罗诺亚笑了一下。

你可能不知道，但是在此之前和从此之后，我们从来没有一个人看到过罗罗诺亚笑眯眯的样子，哪怕仅仅是稍微扬起嘴角都没有过。所以我当时就像是活见鬼了一样，连基拉叫我帮忙都没有顾得上。其实说那是笑容也并非很准确，因为它更像是一种由于想到了什么而突然放松下来，从而自然流露出的表情。比如说当你看到两个从战役中幸存下来的恋人拥抱在一起痛哭时，或者当你结束一天的工作难得能躺在床上盯着天花板发呆时，你的表情大概就是那样的。我尝试过各种理论，但我至今都无法解释为什么罗罗诺亚会看着我们三人露出那样的表情，所以我更加倾向于是自己眼睛一花看错了，或是我把想象和记忆混在了一起，才会误以为是罗罗诺亚真的笑了。

但罗罗诺亚没有给我再定睛看的时间，他很快就又转身离开了。等基德好不容易不再嚷着“要把罗罗诺亚屎都揍出来”时，我们惊讶地发现已经没有谁是还在掉眼泪的。包括基德在内，我们都明白继续反抗是没有意义的，只好再次举起沉得像是灌了合金一样的木剑，老老实实把剩下的几千下挥完。当我和基拉的五千下，基德的六千下终于完成的时候，月亮已经升起来了。

我们三个在罗罗诺亚的监督下单独吃完了晚饭，这才得以回到集体宿舍。坐上床，我感到腿和手几乎都要断掉了，连抬都抬不起来。基德和基拉也都没好到哪里去，龇牙咧嘴的表情已经充分说明了他们的感受。

“你们今天去哪里了？不仅是自由活动，就连晚饭的时候也没看见你们。” 我抬起头，看到穿着睡衣的德雷克站在我们三人的床前。你还好意思问，我疲惫的脑海里划过这样一句话。但我只是撇了撇嘴，然后把头猛得扭向一边，根本不想多看他一眼。

“都赖你！”

“基德！”

基德和基拉不小的声音同时响了起来。一时间集体宿舍里一片哗然，所有人都盯着我们这个角落，似乎在期待着会发生什么有趣的冲突。但我们辜负了他们的期望，因为基德，基拉还有我早就没有多余的力气了。我们当时都对德雷克怀恨在心，并且谁也不愿意和他多说一句话。基拉更是狠狠地看着他，几乎要用眼神把他撕成碎片。如果基拉还有力气，我敢肯定他会和基德一起冲上去揍德雷克。

见我们谁也没有开口的意思，德雷克也只好走开了。随着一位中心人物的离场，宿舍里很快也就没人在意我们三个人到底做了什么，都纷纷换上睡衣准备洗漱。基拉把自己蒙在被子里，偶尔在缓缓翻身时能听到他低低的抽泣声。基德则背对着我，一言不发。我确实想要说些什么安慰他们，却突然想起了刚刚出生的那只麻雀，想它是不是已经死了，结果忍不住哭了起来，最后枕着眼泪很快也睡着了。


	3. Detriment

**Chapter 3 Detriment**

一年多前我刚到K区的时候曾和基德说起过那本观察日记。在一个任务与下一个任务间得以喘息的片晌，基德常会在小本子上涂涂画画，大多是些我看不懂的位置坐标和地形图。我于是也就顺口一提，自然是没指望他能记得十几年前发生的事情。出乎我意料的是基德竟停下笔，陷入了一阵长久的沉默。 

“罗罗诺亚其实不是个混蛋。” 他最后轻描淡写地这么说道。

我对此非常惊讶，不仅是出于基德居然能给出这般评价，更是在于他主动提起罗罗诺亚这件事本身。哪怕是在私下的场合，我们都极少说到罗罗诺亚。而自从他在一片唏嘘中退休以来，我们讲起他的次数就更是少之又少，常常会把到嘴边的语句统统咽回去，刻意对和这位教官相关的一切都避而不谈。一年多前在医务室里的这场简短的对话是我记忆当中第一次，也是唯一一次，我们能够不参杂个人情感地面对罗罗诺亚十三年来为我们做的一切。

显然这并不是个愉快的话题，但基德没有让气氛沉闷过久，他很快就给我画起了义肢的设计。如果不小心把右臂也给搞坏了，他说，就按照这个向总部定制。随后，他试图和我解释每一个零部件的功能，可我的思绪依旧停留在罗罗诺亚的事情上。于是在默契的沉默后，我们的对话就这么不了了之。基德继续画他的地形图，而我的眼睛虽追着他笔尖的轨迹，脑海中想得却是我们三人悄悄烧掉观察日记的那一天。我知道基德也在想着同样的事情。

除了要求我们挥剑以外，罗罗诺亚就没有更多关于鸟蛋事件的表态了。他既没有向同期公布我们的违纪行为，对我们三人被大幅消耗的体力也都视而不见，训练要求不降反增，就好像他没有休息日当天的记忆一般。罗罗诺亚依旧是那个对什么都漠不关心却游刃有余的罗罗诺亚，而我们则终日忧心忡忡，在肉体疲惫到极限的同时还得担心着自己是不是下一秒要被拎出来去接受其他的惩罚。于是在这样的日子持续了大概一周之后，基德提出了暗杀罗罗诺亚的计划。

我们的目标很简单，就是采用出其不意的方式悄悄干掉罗罗诺亚，越快越好，最好能赶在他心血来潮把我们违纪的事情告诉别人之前。在确认了我和基拉都有着类似的想法后，基德在熄灯以后于他的床上召开了第一次商谈会，讨论这个“出其不意的方式”具体该怎么施行。

商谈会是基德的叫法。听上去颇有首脑正式会面的威严感，但实际我们三人的商谈会根本谈不上正式，甚至还鬼鬼祟祟的，就连说话也只能用气音，以免计划被附近的同期听去。至于为什么是选定在基德的床上，也只是因为基德的床恰好是中间的那个，万一遇上教官巡逻，我和基拉各自翻回自己的床上也不会弄出太大的动静。事实上，我的床是最靠墙角的，且距离墙还有一个床的空档，在那里讲话只要稍加注意就应该不会有被任何人听到的风险。但一旦赶上巡逻，基德，尤其是需要横跨两个床的基拉，就完全不可能在被教官注意到之前悄无声息地回到自己床上去。

所以再三考量后基德的床还是成为了商谈会的举办地点，尽管当时他的床窄到令人发指，我甚至不得不把一条腿翘在外边才能勉强坐下。基拉起先还提议蒙着被子，但我们仅仅尝试了一次就因为缺氧而纷纷作罢。总之，在否定掉基德提出来的各种过于鲁莽的方案后，我们最终剩下下毒和狙击这两个选择。毒物是最有效的杀人工具，但毒的来源，以及我们该如何避开所有的监控从而做到神不知鬼不觉地下毒则是难点所在。当时我们还没有开始基本的药理生理课程，因此香波地学院的药剂室里所存放的药品对我们来说是完全未知的。而当基拉调查过一番以后，他直接否决了毒杀的可能性。

“药剂室在医务室后面，只有从医务室里那扇需要密码和指纹认证的铁门才能进得去。而众所周知，医务室就在罗罗诺亚房间的隔壁，他和伊万科夫同时不在的情况是不可能存在的。” 基拉说，用一根树枝在沙子上煞有介事地画着。我记得那是一个刚下过雨的休息日，因为树枝划过的地方留下了湿漉漉的小团沙块，而边上蹲着的基德就抓起那些沙子搓着玩，一边一个劲地吸着鼻涕，乌拉乌拉地吵得人头疼，也不知道他有没有把基拉的话给听进去。

那时我赞同基拉的观点是因为香波地的安保体系的确无懈可击，光凭我们三个小孩是根本不足以绕过校内任何一道屏障去刺杀罗罗诺亚的。而当我再长大一些，我就会明白放弃毒杀是多么明智的选择，因为在这所学院里根本不存在任何足以把人置于死地的化学物质。我起初以为这是在保障教官们的安全，防止报复心强的学生们不择手段地威胁到他们的生命。直到分配结果公布的那一天，我才发觉你们那准确到令人胆寒的前瞻性，和早已是最优解的体系制度。

但当我们还在香波地的时候，从来没有任何一个人对这种过分缜密的安全保障提出异议，最多就是躲着教官抽烟时随口抱怨几句“破烂学院怎么管的这么多”，根本不会有人细想这些规定是为了谁又为什么而设立。我们也是如此，甚至都没有更多地关注学院里随处可见的摄像头，每月变更一次的电子密码锁，和拦在香波地外围的电网，就转而将讨论的重心放到了狙击上。

在香波地，枪械的使用也有着极为严格的管制。除了射击训练，大部分时间里枪械都由教官统一存放在器械室的地下仓库里，任何枪支的进出都会有详细的记录。而有一个例外，那就是每年的生存训练。顾名思义，学生们会被带往香波地后的一大片树林里，开展为期一个星期的野外求生练习，将课堂里学到的知识运用到实践中。在这一个星期里，枪械的使用是自由的，但绝对不可以杀人。学生们从五岁起每年都会参加，不同期的学生会分在不同的月份进行。教官会随学生一起进行训练，以便给每个人的表现做出评分。那一年我们这一期的时间定在五月份，也就是暗杀计划提出的一个月以后。

毫无疑问，我们都看准了可以自由使用枪械的这一个星期。一旦能拿到枪，很多事情就都随之迎刃而解。你甚至可以随心所欲地编造借口，就算是杀了人，也可以用“枪走火了”这种低劣的谎言完美地圆过，毕竟走火算是不可控范围内的事情，而且即使概率再怎么低，事情发生就是发生了，谁也没办法不是吗。

基德一边用衣角擤着鼻涕，一边自告奋勇地说要由他来扣动扳机，而我和基拉则负责把罗罗诺亚引到枪的射程范围内。尽管基德吸溜着鼻涕的样子真的很丑，那时他因为穿着湿袜子训练而得了感冒，但我和基拉都对此没有意见，因为他是我们同期当中射击成绩最好的那一个。也正是因为有他在，我们那时才会觉得这个刺杀罗罗诺亚的计划成功的可能性极高。

当我们爬着树试图朝用于生存训练的树林里张望时，学院的广播毫无征兆地响了起来，吓得我差点手一软从五米多高的树上摔下去。我们都屏气凝神地听广播的内容，生怕是罗罗诺亚已经把我们的事情给拆穿了。

然而广播里传来的是贝拉密的声音，他要求所有学生立刻前往集会厅，一刻也不许耽误。当我们随着人群往集会厅走的时候，基德小声地问我为什么贝拉密会是发布广播的人。通常，伊万科夫才是负责通知的人，广播内容也基本是提醒哪一期训练结束后去医务室接受定期检查。而贝拉密是一个教官，莫名其妙就要求全学院的人集合，也没有告知缘由，的确非常奇怪。我说了句不知道，又悄悄环顾了周围的人，大多也都在悄悄讨论着究竟发生了什么，但没有一个人有任何线索。

所有人心中的困惑都在看到台上哭个不停的巴洛托米奥，他身边站着的表情严肃的贝拉密，以及贝拉密手中提着的那只兔子时消失了。基拉看上去有些愣神，但基德很快拧了他一把，示意他绝对不要露出马脚来。我也在心中不断地暗示自己这件事情与我们无关，尝试着让自己看上去表情自然一些。

接下来发生的事情你应该很熟悉。贝拉密解释了事情的经过，无非就是巴洛托米奥捡了只小兔子，并把它藏在宿舍里，结果被贝拉密发现了。他情绪高昂地向我们再一次强调了香波地学院的规章制度，我感觉他极有可能在下一秒就要为自己慷慨激昂的声音感动到落泪，这让我有些反胃。我们都不太喜欢贝拉密的行事作风。他身为教官，却自发地和学生们一样遵循着香波地的规定，对香波地的崇拜更是已经达到了病态的地步。我现在多少有些理解他的行为，但那时他在我们看来就和那些脑袋出了毛病的病人一样没什么两样，因此所有人都对巴洛托米奥的遭遇感到格外同情。

当那套恶心人的说辞终于告一段落后，贝拉密把枪递给了那个比我们还小一岁的，抖个不停的可怜人。兔子在被贝拉密揪了许久后早已没了挣扎的力气，被提在手上时就像一团软绵绵的肉，了无生气。贝拉密提着兔子，举在巴洛托米奥面前，而巴洛托米奥则一边哭着一边熟练地为枪上膛，开保险，然后举起了枪口。

我向来不喜欢看到这样的场景，所以我决定在他开枪的瞬间就把眼睛闭上。但谁料到巴洛托米奥迟迟没能痛下杀手，以至于他最后扣动扳机时，我因为过于焦虑而下意识地看向了站在我们那一期方阵边的罗罗诺亚。令我没有想到的是，我竟然对上了罗罗诺亚的视线。

他也在看着我。

所有人的目光都集中在台上的巴洛托米奥和那只兔子的瞬间，我却和罗罗诺亚对视了。我完全不明白罗罗诺亚为何会在那种情形下看向我们。对自己至高权力的炫耀，向我们宣告我们的命运就此掌控在他的手里，全看他一时的心情？又或者是一种警告，告诫我们他已经知道了我们心中的小算盘，建议我们做出更为明智的选择？我不明白。

晚上，我和基德还有基拉提到了罗罗诺亚那个奇怪的眼神。他们听完以后都沉默了好一阵子，但不论怎样我们都清楚生存训练是我们最后的机会了，于是我们加快了制定具体暗杀方案的速度。

我知道你会好奇我们为什么会这么执着地想要把罗罗诺亚干掉，因为惩罚看上去并非是我们所承受不起的。确实，如你所说，如果只是上台示众一圈，那根本没什么好怕的。但我们在意的是这条记录或许会进入我们的档案，视情节轻重甚至会影响到从香波地毕业时的分配结果。所以在当时的我们看来，罗罗诺亚就是最大的威胁，必须要将他杀人灭口才能确保这件事情不会被更多的人知道。

然而，我们最终没有实行这个计划。我现在非常庆幸我们没有这么做。德雷克和我说过，香波地的所有枪支都是经过了严密的审查，确保没有走火的可能性才会被分发给学生们使用，且每一颗子弹都有其独特的标记。也就是说，就算树林里没有监控，教官们也能追查到任何枪械的使用状况，甚至精确到每一颗子弹是从谁的枪里以怎样的状态出去的。假如基德真的对罗罗诺亚扣下了扳机，我想我现在也不可能坐在这里和你讲这些故事。

但我们决定终止计划并不是出于对结果的忧虑，事实上我直到工作后好些年才获知这些消息。导致我们做出决定的是另外一件事情。

那应该是巴洛托米奥事件过后的一周左右，我们三人的暗杀计划正准备得如火如荼，却突然在训练中被罗罗诺亚告知下午自由活动的时候去樱桃树下等他。没有人知道罗罗诺亚又在盘算些什么。回想起罗罗诺亚上次不由分说地让我们挥剑，我们三人更是一肚子的怨气，却又不敢违抗他的命令，只能无精打采地去樱桃树下等他来，心中则暗暗地祈求着这趟体罚完以后第二天还能顺利地从床上爬起来。

我们大概在树下等了罗罗诺亚将近二十多分钟，期间基德多次嘟囔着表达自己的不满，甚至开始踹起了一旁无辜的樱桃树，震得满树的叶子哗啦哗啦直响。等罗罗诺亚挂着他那张一成不变的冷脸出现在我们视野中时，基德已经连树都踹腻了，蹲在地上正起劲地拔着草。站定后，罗罗诺亚从怀里取出一个扎满了孔的纸盒子，孔的排布毫无规律可循，我甚至从大小能判断出来他一定是用那支圆珠笔捅出来的。然后他打开了盒子。我想我们三人这辈子都没有忘掉过这一幕。

盒子里是一只麻雀，或者说，是我们的麻雀。

罗罗诺亚什么也没有说，只是把敞开的盒子举在那里。已经长出了羽毛的麻雀四处张望了一会儿，跳上盒子的边缘，扑楞着翅膀飞走了，落在很远很远的一棵树上。随后，他合上纸盒子，又揣回了自己的怀里。直到他转身离开时，我才注意到常年一身制服的罗罗诺亚竟是披着一件外套来的。

那天我们很久都没有和彼此说出哪怕一句话。我快跑回宿舍，从床垫下取出了我的观察日记，又回到樱桃树边。基德和基拉已经生好火等我了。我把观察日记一页一页地撕掉，丢进火堆中去，看着白色的纸张逐渐被火焰吞没。

当我们把那本日记烧了个干净后，也就再没人提过暗杀罗罗诺亚的计划了。


	4. Delphi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·感谢我的好朋友克拉拉帮我想标题

**Chapter 4 Delphi**

现在看来，我们三人对罗罗诺亚的回避或许就是从焚烧日记本开始的。当我们把火浇灭以后，基德盯着焦黑的土说了一句，这样就不欠他什么了。我想他应该是说给我和基拉听的，只是我们都没有回应，所以才会像是他一个人的自言自语一般。我大概能猜到基德是怎么想的。罗罗诺亚包庇了我们，所以我们就把任何可能会被用作证据指控他的东西统统毁掉，这样一来也算是两清了。但谁都知道这是不可能的，因为恩情从来都不是可以用数字来计量的东西，也绝不会被抵消。即便是现在，当我和你讲起我们的暗杀计划，那种挥之不去的愧疚依旧清晰，仿佛一切都才发生在昨天。

那之后将近一个星期，我们看见罗罗诺亚时都小心翼翼的，和他说话时要么低着头，要么眼珠子轱辘轱辘地往别处看，生怕和他对上视线。但我们当时毕竟还都是小孩，尽管想起之前的事情也还会掉几身鸡皮疙瘩，却很快就因为其他新奇传闻转移了大半注意力，譬如生存训练中出现的“狼”。

你应该意识到了。没错，我接下来要讲的就是那次让香波地学院在军官和士兵之间都名声大噪的生存训练。关于那一周发生的事情有着层出不穷的说法，光是我从士兵那里听说过的就有五六种版本，我想后勤总部对你们应该也有着他们自己的一套说辞。作为一个亲历者，我所要说的，是那地狱般的一周间究竟发生了什么，以及耗时数年所拼凑出的这一切背后的事实。

先回到那个关于狼的传言本身来。我至今都对同期生里具体是谁先提起的这事没什么头绪。而当基拉在训练休息期间认真地和我还有基德解释起来时，附近围着的人也多是一副略知一二的模样。如同一场突然爆发的瘟疫，几乎是自出现的瞬间起，这个传言就已经人尽皆知了。

传言并不复杂，大致是比我们年长两岁的那一期有人在四月份刚刚结束的生存训练中遭遇了狼。乍听上去，这是绝对不可能发生的事情，毕竟每个人都知道狼早在我们出生前很久就已经灭绝了。可谁又会撒这种显而易见的谎呢？

于是，这个超出常识范围的古怪事在香波地这样封闭的校园里立即勾起了所有人的好奇心。已经参与过这一年的生存训练的那几期大抵是抱着玩笑的心态，可对于其他人，尤其是五月初就要进树林的我们，这个传言就不再是个笑话那么简单了。我们常装作漫不经心地提起这件事情，再不断地互相否定传言的真实性，试图借此来说服彼此树林里有狼不过是无稽之谈，但谁心中都或多或少在隐隐担心。传言会不会是真的，自己会不会遇到狼，遇到了又该怎样脱身，诸如此类的问题终日在我们脑袋里徘徊着。

除了基德。

基德大概是那个时候唯一一个没有为这个事情烦恼的，传言对他来说不过是个左耳进右耳出的故事，每天照吃照睡，训练成绩也一如既往地排在前列。对那些反复说起狼的同期，他总会嗤之以鼻，笑他们多大年纪了还把传言当真。我起先也有点神经质，但基德总是这么说，久而久之我就放松了下来，狼也就没有那么可怕了。

但基拉不一样。他在那段时间里焦虑的简直不像是本人，我经常会见他吃饭时候嚼着嘴里的东西思绪就不知道飘到哪里去了，尽管由于刘海我并不确定他的视线是望着哪里的。不论是小时候的短发还是后来蓄的长发，基拉过长的刘海是一直没变过的，只有在训练中出了不少汗而把刘海撩起来时我们才会偶尔看见他的眼睛。但总之，平时我们一起吃饭的时候，就算看不到基拉的眼睛，你也是能感觉到他确实是在“这里”的，而不是像那时一样在想些别的事情。

终于，出发去生存训练的前一晚，基德半开玩笑地主动向我们提起了这个他从来不屑一顾的传言。基拉依旧是一副心不在焉的样子。基德一边笑一边把床垫拍得震天响，然后问他：“你不会真的信了吧？” 基拉低着头，把自己那管没剩多少的牙膏挤了又挤，愣是半天都没出声。

“他妈的。课上不是学了吗，狼多少年前早就死绝了，哪可能凭空冒出来”基德从床头拿过了自己的牙膏扔给基拉，“真要有，不过是三两发子弹能解决的事，没啥大不了的。” 他用手比作枪的样子，装模作样地往基拉开了两枪。基拉也跟着笑了起来，接过牙膏就去洗漱了。

虽然传言依旧阴魂不散地飘在大多数人心中，但基德的话多少让那时的我们打起了些精神，尽管当我现在回想起这些，心中总有种一语成谶的感觉。如果可以的话，我特别希望为尤斯塔斯·基德先生颁发一个金乌鸦嘴奖，为他从那时候起不经意间说中的每一件事。

于是，这场香波地建校史上最混乱的生存训练就在被小心翼翼掩饰起的惴惴不安中缓缓拉开了序幕。

第二天一早，在食堂照例吃完早餐后，我们跟着罗罗诺亚走进了树林。我留意到同期不少人的裤子口袋都是鼓鼓囊囊的，想必也是从食堂偷偷拿了不少口粮出来。在距离入口五十米的地方有一大片空地，中间有一棵五人合抱粗的古树。我们前两次的生存训练都是从这颗树开始的，这次也是一样。列队后，罗罗诺亚给每一个人配发枪械和子弹，又声明了一次生存训练的规则和时间。“七天后这棵树下集合。” 罗罗诺亚说，随后就示意我们原地解散。他自己则往树干上一靠，闭上了眼睛开始睡他的回笼觉。

几乎是话音刚落的瞬间，同期们就纷纷消失在了林木之间，争先恐后地抢夺资源最为丰富的区域。我那时一边跑一边想着再看到其他人应该是七天后了，因为在正常情况下，我们极少在这一周中和同期照面，毕竟树林实在是太大。你可能对此没什么概念，但即便是像基德，基拉还有我这种十二年间几乎每一次都会换一片区域的人，在这片林子里都还有很多没有去过的地方。

全速奔跑了四个多小时，又确定了附近没有同期，我们在一块开阔地安营扎寨。布置好用来抓捕小动物的陷阱后，我们围在一起把从食堂带出来的烤土豆就着黄油吃了个干净。简单休整以后，我们分了工。我去确定来时听到的流水声是否可以当作水源使用，基德去附近打一些能吃的猎物，而基拉留下来继续增设陷阱，顺便搭一下过夜用的帐篷。

生存训练中有很多种可采用的策略。独行或是组队，狩猎或是采集，以根据地为中心呈辐射状活动或是不断行进，搭帐篷或是在树上过夜，无数可选的分支叠加在一起就造就了生存训练极高的自由度。前两次的训练当中，我一直都是自己一个人行动的，食物不过是挖来的各种野菜。我并非不会用枪，只是觉得枪还是该被留到必要的危险时刻，结果就是我在此前只用掉了一颗子弹，还是我闲的无聊才往树干上开了一枪。说真的，一个人在陌生的树林呆上七天的滋味着实不好受，因此组队行动对我而言不仅是充满了新鲜感，我还认为它是生存训练中最合理也是最安全的一种选择。直到我们发现基拉消失的那一刻，我都仍保持着这个想法。

当我回去拿壶准备去灌水的时候，远远发现本该在的基拉不见了踪影。兴许是去哪里解手了吧，我那时想着，走近时却看到了一团糟的帐篷，和许多毫无规律可循的梅花形、带着尖角的泥爪印。

狼。是狼。

我首先想到的就只有这个。于是我开始不断地安慰自己，基拉不过是暂时离开，说不定他待会儿就会拖着什么东西还冒着热气的尸体回来，告诉我们连明天的食物也都解决了。或者他过了一会儿气喘吁吁地跑回来，和我们抱怨那个东西有多难解决，得亏是把命保住了。我一遍又一遍地说服自己不会有事，等基德也拎着野兔回来时，我几乎都要相信自己的那一通心理暗示了。

把我拉回冰冷现实的是基德的声音。“基拉呢？” 他隔着老远就冲我问道。

“基拉不见了。” 我蹲在帐篷的残骸前说。

基德起先没有领会我的意思，在往帐篷走过来时他大声炫耀了几句自己精准的枪法，又嘲笑基拉连撒个尿都要跑那么远。还没笑出声，基德的声音就在他的视线落在倒坍的帐篷上时戛然而止了。我是看着他的笑容凝固在脸上的。基德当即把野兔甩到一边，又把枪上好膛，拉上我就顺着足迹的方向冲了出去。“基拉很强的，有枪在的话不至于会出太大问题。” 基德这么说，试着让我们二人都可以冷静下来。

但不到一会儿，我们就在被踏出的小径上看到了基拉的枪。基德蹲下身捡起枪，卸下弹夹，却发现二十五发子弹竟然一发都没剩下。“这他妈到底怎么回事？”基德的后背不住地起伏着，鹰一般锐利的双眼直勾勾地盯着前方。当我意识到基德是要单枪匹马地去找基拉时，只是一瞬间，我就突然冷静了下来，因为我明白如果我也跟着他一道头脑发热的话，我们三人就一定会死在这次的生存训练当中。所以我拦住了他。“现在立刻回去找罗罗诺亚。” 我用我最严肃的语气和他说道。

“你放屁！从这里回去怎么着也得四个多小时，天很快就要黑了，耽误的时间只会更多！” 他冲我吼道。

“那也必须回到集合点！基拉都这样了，你的下场也不会好到哪里去！”

我们这样大概来来回回争执了两三分钟，最终让我彻底发起飙来的是基德的一句话。因为我至始至终根本没把他和基拉当朋友，所以现在才能这么置身事外地指手画脚，基德是这么说的。我到现在都对我那时的爆发力感到震惊，因为我扼住基德的脖子只一下就把他摁倒在地。我从腰间抽出匕首，对准了他的大腿。

“现在让我把你腿废了再吊到树上，或者立刻跟我回去找罗罗诺亚，你自己看着办。” 我说，死死地瞪着他那张欠揍的脸，从他的眼睛里看到了一丝不可置信。他大概也没有料到我居然能把他放倒。由于缺氧，基德的挣扎幅度很快小了起来。当我总算把手松开，基德立刻大口地喘着气，随后从地上坐了起来。他没有再提要立刻去找基拉，我知道这是他同意和我去找罗罗诺亚来帮忙了。

我们沉默着以最快速度收拾好了大部分必须的物品，随后就掏出指北针，往入口古树的大致方向狂奔起来。基德把喷漆拿在手中，一边跑一边在树上作着记号。等我们能远远看见那棵格外高的古树时，太阳也快落山了。基德拿出头灯，再校对好确切的方向，我们就往古树笔直地跑去。和早上有说有笑的氛围完全不同，一路上除了必要的时候，我和基德都没和彼此搭过话，只能听到越来越沉重的喘息声。哪怕是基德也吃不消一天当中近九小时的长途奔袭，但我们还是咬着牙一口气跑去了罗罗诺亚那里。

不出我们所料，罗罗诺亚仍然保持着早上的姿势靠在树干上，但他显然没有料到我们的出现。“基拉出事了。” 在罗罗诺亚开口询问我们之前基德首先说道。随后我们两人你一言我一语地把事情经过还原了个大概。罗罗诺亚的脸色变得很糟糕。他站起身，整理好自己的三把剑，又背起包。“在哪里？” 他问。

“西北方向85公里左右，沿途的树干上会有橙红色标记，” 基德说，然后他顿了顿又开口说道，“拜托了。” 我愣住了。这是我印象中基德第一次如此诚恳地请求一个人。这也就意味着，他承认了这是一件他做不到的事情。在此前，基德坚信着自己无所不能，而我们也都这么认为。但现在，他选择为了自己的朋友向他人低下头来，而且还是此前计划中要杀掉的罗罗诺亚。我不知道他说出那句话时在心里是怎么想的，但总之他没有再和罗罗诺亚说别的什么了。

罗罗诺亚临出发前又分了我们两块压缩饼干和半壶水，让我们就在这里等着。若是他明天正午前还没有带着基拉回来，就立刻动身去把所有的同期都找到，在这里集合起来等他，他这么说道。“不管发生了什么，都不允许去喊其他的教官。” 末了，罗罗诺亚又叮嘱道，转身便消失在了一片黑漆漆的树影之中。

我想，但凡那时候我再多思考一下罗罗诺亚此前寸步不离古树的理由，事情也不会发展到后来的样子。训练在阴云笼罩中落幕两个多月后，我才获知这背后的缘由。罗罗诺亚每次在古树下解散我们，又让我们回到古树集合，其原因绝不是罗罗诺亚站在树上就能看到我们每一个人的每一个动向，也不是他镇守在这里阻截任何试图逃跑的人，更不是他会分身术能变出好多个罗罗诺亚来监督我们，而是出于一个极度简单，却又极度令人意想不到的理由。

因为罗罗诺亚·索隆是一个路痴到离谱的究极路痴。

我事先说明，罗罗诺亚的路痴水平是你所完全不能想象的程度。简单来说，就是直线都能给你走成斜的，说要往北能给你往南走。但你要是能见到他本人，你就会立刻明白他的路痴水平远超语言能表述的范畴。平时在学院里看到他一脸凝重地转悠，绝不是在巡视，而是他找不到回自己房间的路了。上次去放麻雀让我们等了那么久，多半也是把时间浪费在了迷路上。一个在学院里都理不清方向的家伙，我想你肯定不能指望他在哪哪都长得差不多的树林里找对路。

其实还有比罗罗诺亚路痴本身更离奇的事情，那就是在这两年多的时间里，我们这一期居然没有哪怕是一个人意识到“罗罗诺亚是路痴”这件事。

总而言之，我们那时候就在不知情的情况下让罗罗诺亚独自出发了。

送走了罗罗诺亚，我和基德都靠着树坐下。片晌，基德一言不发地把压缩饼干扔给我，自己也拿起另一块吃了起来。在大半天的奔波后，我们早已饥肠辘辘，即使是又干又涩的压缩饼干也能吃得津津有味。等吃的差不多了，基德把水壶递给我，等我喝完了自己才喝了几口。基德总是这样。他和你置气之后，总是自己继续跟自己较会儿劲，然后开始一声不吭地给你递吃的递喝的，要么就是书或者别的什么新奇小玩意，最后别扭一阵子，这才开口跟你说声抱歉。

等远远望见香波地宿舍楼的灯熄灭时，基德才小声地说了句对不起。但其实，早在他把压缩饼干丢过来时，我的气就消得差不多了。此后我们两人间的每一次上纲上线的争吵，小至互损大到动手，甚至包括我们冷战到杳无音讯的那十年，我都很快就不会生气了，只是我从来没说过，也更不会主动去找基德。每次不和都一定会以基德的让步而结束，比起规律，这更像是我们两人之间一条不成文的规矩，仿佛基德不张口这事就不算过去一样。

长跑所产生的热量很快便消散了。我们于是钻进睡袋，像两只蛹一样并排躺在空地上，望着夜空中的星星。

“我相信他们。” 不知过了多久，基德这么说道，嗓子略有些沙哑。

“当然了。” 我说，然后在不安与期望中闭上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别问我为啥这帮小孩体能这么强 :D


	5. Deduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> · 感谢兮盎女士和我一起理思路

**Chapter 5 Deduction**

罗罗诺亚没有出现。

基德和我决定先往有水源的区域移动，等安顿下来再发射信号弹召集同期。当然，基德也在古树树干上用喷漆留了言，这样一来即使罗罗诺亚没见到我们，也能够获悉我们的去向。但事实上，若是罗罗诺亚没能如约在正午出现，那么他在我们找到所有同期之前回到集合点的可能性就微乎其微，而我们对此都心知肚明。当基德和我收拾好行囊再一次踏入树林中时，我们皆体会到一种无助感。不知道基拉怎样，不知道罗罗诺亚如何，不知道狼埋伏在哪里伺机而动。但那时我们还都没有发觉，接下来等待着我们的会是远超出那个年龄所能承受范围的残酷真相。

当我们冷静下来后再回过头去审视基拉遇袭这整件事，其实会发现很多蹊跷的地方。首先是基拉那把枪里空空如也的弹夹。我们沿着基拉的足迹追上去时，一路上没有看到任何的弹壳。加之我们三人分开后相隔的距离不算太远，却没有听到哪怕一声枪响，所以我倾向于认为基拉是亲手拆下了子弹，而非开枪打空了弹夹。训练开始前罗罗诺亚把枪分发给我们的时候弹夹都会是满的，可为什么基拉会把子弹都卸下来，最后还把用于防身的枪扔掉，这是我所不能理解的。

其次，基拉在遇到危险时为何没有发射信号弹。在香波地，进入生存训练用的树林之前，我们在食堂里会先领取除了枪械以外的所有其他装备，其中就包括了水壶，绳索，喷漆，以及信号弹等必需品。信号弹有红色和青色两种颜色。红色用于发射者遇险的紧急情况，根据就近原则其他同期可选择营救或者无视。青色则只有在获得教官许可的情况下才可以发射，是对所有人的强制召集，需要立刻放下手中的任何事情尽快抵达信号弹发射的地点。

我们在过去两次生存训练中没有见过青色信号弹，红色信号弹也只见到过一次。那是我们第一次生存训练发生的事，结束以后我才听说是巴法罗放的。他因不慎踩进了自己设置的套索而被倒吊在树上，实在没办法才放了信号弹好找人来把他救下来。总之，尽管我们都没有遇到过真正意义上的危急时刻，但基拉肯定是能准确且快速地判断出他应当在遭遇狼时向我和基德求救，因此我对他却没有发射红色信号弹一事感到相当困惑。

然而最重要的，也是目前疑点最多的，是在“狼”本身。我们此前只是在基础知识课上学到过野生的狼已经全部灭绝了，除此之外它们的样貌，生活习性，机动能力等对我们来说都还是未知数。说到底，我们称呼它们为“狼”，也不过是借用了高年级的说法，它们具体是怎样的我们也一无所知。我花了一整个上午回忆整件事情的发生，却发现越仔细想奇怪的地方就越多。而根据我的推测，“狼”甚至可能都不是动物。

我知道这听上去很奇怪，但我们可以先假设“狼”，或者“它们”，确实是动物。动物攻击其他活物的可能性无非是为了保卫领地或者猎食，其追踪的方式也无外乎是根据气味或者红外线，但在一个相对小的范围内，我和基德都平安无事，偏偏只有基拉被选作了目标。在我们三人都落单的情况下，它们没有选择携带武器装备较少的我和基德，而是迎难而上专门选择了身边设有大量陷阱的基拉作为目标，这在野生动物的生存策略上来看是解释不通的。同时，综合考虑到狼灭绝已久的事实，在一片受到学院管控的树林里仅仅两个月就出现如此数量庞大的野生族群，我想是不可能不引起校方和其他部门的注意的。从这两点考虑，我认为它们是动物，再准确点说是野生动物的可能性微乎其微。

那么，这就产生了一系列全新的问题，它们是什么，以及它们是从哪里来的。从出现传言到基拉失踪只有短短的一个月，根据这一点加上校方对此模棱两可的态度，我初步断言，袭击基拉的应当是由政府投放的保留了动物特征的某种东西，姑且先称它们叫作“狼”吧。抛开“狼”是动物还是机械的话题不谈，“由政府投放”就足以解释它们突然的出现和高度指向性。从罗罗诺亚的反应来看，我认为他有百分之七八十的概率不了解政府的这个举措，或者有所耳闻却不知道详细细节。

我起先以为，政府在不告知学生和教官的情况下投放“狼”，就是为了能够提升生存训练的难度从而过滤掉反应能力较弱的学生。但这样一来根本解释不通基德和我的状况。如果这是一个普遍的筛选，那么所有人都应当会在落单的情况下受到袭击，而基德和我却安然无恙。所以在综合考虑了以上所有因素，我判断出“狼”应当是政府用来有指向性地淘汰学生的道具，尽管我还没能弄清楚体能训练和书面成绩都相当优秀的基拉为何成为了被淘汰的对象。

不过在继续之前，我想先和你简单解释一下 “禁忌”的概念，这样或许能对你理解整件事情有所帮助。在香波地，即便没有明文规定，我们也有很多能说和绝对不能说的事情。我记不清我们是从什么时候开始意识到“不能说的事情”的存在，但在过去的某一个时间点，我们都开始理解并自发地遵循这种约定。这些不能说的事情有一部分是从高年级学生那里听来的，也有一部分是我们自己避而不谈的，因为这种话题会让人哪怕是在艳阳高照的时刻都浑身发凉，所以谁也不愿意主动提起。若是谁不小心说漏了嘴，其他同期就会纷纷朝他吐口水，或者是快速转移话题，毕竟谁都不喜欢在这些事情上停留太久，那只会给我们带来不必要的困扰和麻烦。

我在四岁的时候就已经隐约发展出了这种模糊的概念。我记得那是一个午后，同期们大多在草地上疯跑着玩鬼抓人。太阳很暖和，但树荫下还多少有些凉飕飕的。我坐在树底下，和贝波一起看着其他人打闹。我不太能想得起来我们当时在谈论些什么，但毫无征兆地，贝波突然问我：“罗，你说为什么我们的爸爸妈妈都不要我们了。” 我心里一沉，立刻捂住了他的嘴，恶狠狠地警告他这样的话不许再在任何情况下说第二次。

事实上，我们所有人都曾经好奇过为什么自己没能和父母在一起，也多少幻想过自己的父母究竟是什么样的人，只是贝波把这个疑问问出口罢了。我不允许贝波提到这件事只是因为一旦将这个不愉快的话题继续深究下去，我们会过早地知道许多过分沉重的事情，即便我不知道那些过分沉重的事情具体会是什么。类似的事情还有很多，比如说只会有从香波地转走的学生，却迟迟不见转入的插班生，再比如说为何从未听说过能在战场上顺利活到三十岁的士兵。诸如此类的禁忌实在太多。总之在那时，所有人都像提前说好了一样对未来这个话题沉默不语，用当下的快乐把所有的困惑和焦虑统统遮掩起来。这种逃避的伎俩是每一个香波地学生都相当擅长的。换句话说，正是因为擅长逃避，我们才可能从香波地顺利地毕业。

我那天之所以能够想出“淘汰”的概念全都得益于我对禁忌的一些窥探。尽管我在那之前没有和任何人提起过这种不详的感觉，我依然会有一些极为模糊的想法。几乎是下意识的，我将基拉的遭遇和“考核”，“筛选”等概念关联起来，而非是将它简单定性为一场意外。我至今都无法评价这种直觉对后来的一切究竟是一件好事还是一件坏事。我只能说，我至少对由此而起的一切都不曾后悔过。

回到那一天的午后。当我们走到一处小池塘歇息的时候，我第一次对基德说起了我的“淘汰”假说。我把推理过程向他详细解释了一遍，也同样把自己的疑问抛了出来。尽管如此，我却没有指望基德会把这些话放在心上，因为这在任何人看来都是极其荒谬的——至少没有人愿意深究学院背后的那些乱七八糟的事情。但基德不旦没有反驳我，反而和我提起了上一周体检时发生的一件事。

根据基德所说，他在医疗室接受体检的期间，伊万科夫一连串问了他很多奇怪的问题，比如说问他最近有没有听说过什么奇怪的事情，或者是他最近有没有觉得有谁对他的态度发生了改变。基德说他听得一头雾水，统统都回答了不知道，结果伊万科夫却一再向他保证他不论说什么都不会有任何问题。不过基德确实是没觉得有什么异样的情况，非得要说就是罗罗诺亚包庇了我们三人的事情。于是他以为伊万科夫是想要从他嘴里套出有关罗罗诺亚的情报来，更是一口咬定他什么也不知道。伊万科夫似乎还想再问些什么，但基德这么坚决他也没办法，只好挥挥手让他去喊下一个人进来。在途径伊万科夫的办公桌离开房间时，基德说他看到了我们这一期操行考试的成绩。

我和他反复确认了好几遍那到底是不是他眼神不好看错了，但基德说他肯定那绝对是操行考试的成绩，而且应该是伊万科夫故意留在那里让他看到的。他跟我说那张单子就在放在伊万科夫右手边的桌子上，路过的时候一定能看见。前几栏是司空见惯的训练评定和书面成绩，最后一栏则是操行考试，还是用圈和叉来打分的。因为名字靠前，所以基德一眼就能看见自己的成绩。他快速地扫了一眼，发现同期中只有自己在操行考试那一栏是一个叉。基德还和我说，他之前都以为伊万科夫是想从他这个“问题学生”身上获知一些关于罗罗诺亚的事情，但现在他怎么想都觉得伊万科夫想问他的十有八九是关于“狼”的传闻。

我不知道你们是不是也像我们一样需要接受操行考试，反正我简单说明一下。在香波地，我们每个人每年要接受两次操行考试，时间不定，但基本上会确保在生存训练前后各有一次。考试内容不难，大体就是问你有时候有没有过怎样的想法，再从一到七选择最符合你心态的选项，一是几乎没有，七是总是，其他就是介于两者之间的选项。不像其他的考核，操行考试的成绩是完全保密的。我在基德和我说起这件事之前都完全没有将操行考试纳入考虑的范围，因为它甚至不是年终评定需要参考的成绩，在我看来实在是太可有可无了。

但不论怎样，伊万科夫那天的行为的确很反常。先把基德操行考试一栏是个叉一事放到一边，通常情况下伊万科夫是不会和我们提起成绩的。除了保密的操行考试，教官和讲师全权负责其他所有的成绩，而伊万科夫只用定时地检查我们的身体状况。我进去的时候伊万科夫手边什么也没有，加之也没有听到其他的同期有提起成绩单的事情，所以我想他的确只想让基德一个人看到成绩单，而这背后的动机着实是让人捉摸不透。

我和基德讨论了一番他会不会也在被“淘汰”的名单上。但不论他在不在，现在的情况是他什么事都没有照旧活蹦乱跳的，反而是基拉出了状况生死未卜。于是和基德的谈话非但没能解决我的困惑，反而平添了更多的疑问。伊万科夫到底是想要从基德身上知道什么，又或者是单纯想要警告他在这次的生存训练中格外小心吗？那伊万科夫有没有和基拉说过什么？

更多的疑问在我的脑海中浮现出来。我虽然一直在思考着一个能够解释这一切的理论，但也并没有太往心里去。再怎么说，“淘汰”假说终归只是一个假说，也可能是我们把事情想得太复杂了。抱着这种侥幸心理，我最后和基德选定了临近小溪的高地作为集合地点。我那时还没有想好要和同期怎么解释目前为止发生的事情，却也不认为这是什么难以启齿的话题，直至接下来发生的一连串令人来不及招架的事情。

发射信号弹时，基德发现他的青色信号弹是坏的，于是我只好用我的往天上开了一枪。起初我们都没往深处想，依旧是不紧不慢地收集柴火，再搭帐篷。然后基德突发奇想地要试一试自己的红色信号弹，理由是他此前一次信号弹都没发过。我也没有管他，随他在一边捣鼓着，却迟迟没有听到信号弹升空的声音。

我想你明白了。没错，基德的五枚信号弹，无一例外，全部是坏的。

“你说，” 偃旗息鼓的基德坐在一边的大石头上看着我，咽了口吐沫，“基拉的信号弹，会不会也是坏的。”

我本想用巧合来反驳基德，因为这个话题逐渐开始超越了假说的范畴，变得真实且惊悚起来，却突然间意识到，这在概率学上根本是不可能的。谁都知道香波地对武器装备的审核力度，而同一个人的一枚青色，五枚红色信号弹全部都是坏的，这就根本不是什么巧合，而是人为的结果——有人不想让基德和基拉在危险的时候能向其他人求助。

所以我们两个人同时僵在原地，一时间谁都不知道该说些什么做些什么。我那时特别希望基德能像他平时一样，一拍腿大笑起来，说“这种事情怎么可能发生”，这样我们俩就都可以哈哈笑起来，让这件事就这么过去。但基德没有这么做。他在沉默了一会儿以后，起身从包里拿出基拉扔下的那把枪，坐到我边上，一言不发地开始拆弹夹。他把那个空弹夹翻来覆去地检查了好几遍，最后用大拇指抵着弹槽下端一个极小的痕迹问我，你看这个地方是不是有点奇怪。我顺着他指的地方看了一会儿。仔细看的话确实能看到一个小小的凿痕，但并不是很明显。随后基德把那个弹夹扔给我，又开始拆他自己的枪。当他拿下弹夹把子弹一颗接一颗地取出来时，我心中有个声音尖叫着让基德收手，但我还是睁大眼睛注视着他取下最后一颗子弹。

在基德的弹夹下端同样的位置上，我看到了一枚芯片。

你瞧，生活就是这么荒诞。

这样一切就都解释得通了。不知是通过怎样的途径，基拉早就知道自己有可能在这次的训练中遇上危险，所以他一和我们分开就自己排查起了身上的每件装备，终于在弹夹上找到了学院早就安装好的定位芯片。他想都没想就拆除了芯片，但也正因如此，他触发了“狼”的攻击机制。所以他只能仓皇逃窜，想要发射信号弹结果却发现信号弹是坏的。然后不管是尝试摆脱定位还是单纯想要干扰“狼”的注意力，基拉丢出了他的枪。随后，他消失在了树林里，给基德和我留下一地狼藉。

原来一切都是早就安排好的。我开始止不住地干呕，仿佛有人在我的肚子上狠狠地捅了一脚，痛到仿佛内脏场子都要从那个大口子里流出去。可事实上，我什么也吐不出来，眼泪伴着鼻涕淌得满脸都是。基德紧紧地抱着我，任由我把鼻涕眼泪抹了他一身。直至我逐渐平复过来，我才感觉到基德也同样在颤抖着。

那时我才真正明白基德他其实和我一样。不论他训练成绩有多好，不论他心大得离谱，不论他在同期中多么有号召力，尤斯塔斯·基德不过只是个七八岁的小屁孩，而在这些事情面前我们都是那么渺小且无能为力。不知道过了多久，当我们终于从巨大的恐惧中回过神来，开始收拾散落一地的枪和子弹时，一个熟悉的声音却在我们身后突然响起：“原来是你们，基拉呢？”

我们回过头，看见德雷克正扶着一棵树气喘吁吁。他从土坡上一跃而下，环顾起四周。“看上去我是第一个到的。所以基拉呢，你们三人不应该是一起走的吗？” 他一边说，一边向我们走过来。我看着他，大脑一片空白。然后，我做了继放走罗罗诺亚以后的第二个糟糕的决定。

“基拉受了伤，罗罗诺亚终止了他的训练带他先回香波地了。” 我这么说道。

后来，德雷克和我有说到过那次生存训练发生的事情。“你可能自己都没注意到，你小时候只要是说谎了，就会下意识地把你那顶斑点帽子往下拉一些，” 他说，“所以我那时立刻就意识道事情绝不是你说得那么简单。” 这位伤痕累累的士兵坐在病床上把鸡蛋块从鸡肉炒饭里统统挑到一边，我看着他的行为不由得笑了起来。

“我确实没有注意到，” 我说，“倒是没想到整天被表扬吃饭吃的干净的德雷克当家的居然会有讨厌的食物。”

“不过是在特定的时候做特定的事情罢了，谁不是这样逢场作戏呢。其实到现在我才明白我们还是该真实一点。”

“那如果我当时和你说出实情，你又会怎么做？”

“我想应该还是那样，顶多会先批判你们一通，你可别指望一个七八岁的小孩做出什么十全十美的事情出来。” 他大笑起来，“但过去就是过去，好好享受当下才是最重要的。”

“所以德雷克当家的享受当下的方式就是把炒蛋从鸡肉炒饭里挑出来？”

“这只是其中之一，至少我不希望当我死在哪里时嘴巴里满是鸡蛋的恶心味道，” 他说，“总之，等你走到我这一步的时候，你自然就会明白何为享受当下。不要让自己后悔。”

我其实很想告诉他我从不后悔，但我还是选择了沉默。那场对话以后的第二天，J区遭遇了规模空前的空袭，一颗炮弹落在了距离德雷克所在的病房不远的地方。最终，失血过多的德雷克死在了我的手术台上。

从鸡蛋的角度考虑，这对他来说是件好事也说不定。可是我依旧觉得遗憾，为这个世界上又少了一个和我在香波地共同生活过十六年的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下次更新就等我考完试以后吧


	6. Denial

**Chapter 6 Denial**

我曾不止一次地想象过所有士兵联合起来反抗总部的光景，哪怕那一年的生存训练已经告戒过我所谓“团结”不过是痴人说梦。在基德，基拉还有我这个仅三人的小团体中尚会起不少纠纷，更不用说数以万计的士兵当中会出现多少种不同的声音，其聒噪之至足以让你立刻放弃说服他们与你并肩战斗的念头。

举个通俗点的例子，就比如说你现在突然特别想吃上一块热腾腾的烤松饼作为早餐，最好还能抹上些偷偷搞到的蜂蜜和奶油。然而在你向其他人这么提议后，有人忿忿不平，质问你没有肉的早饭意义何在；有人对奶油不屑一顾，然后拿出了自己早就藏好的巧克力酱；有人默不作声，却会趁你不注意的时候把你窝藏违禁品的事情报告给教官；还有人不时地点着头，一副深思远虑的样子，其实脑子里还想着方才没做完的美梦，连你说的是松饼都不知道。总之松饼也好巧克力酱也罢，到头来你什么也吃不着，还会因为违纪被关上三天禁闭。

从在香波地开始，我和他人交涉的结果大都是那样。不论是在校还是在职期间，我都极少听闻士兵反叛的消息。除了总部对这类传言的严格管控，我想这同样可以被归咎于大部分的抗争皆会在士兵间相互的猜忌与不和中磨灭在萌芽阶段。对你们而言，我们不过是使用周期长了那么些的工具。你可以用“士兵”或者“医生”指代我们任何一个人，却不必费心思去了解他的过往，就像世界上所有的钉子都叫钉子，所有的子弹都叫子弹一样理所当然。可从我的视角来看，同期乃至同行里的每一个人都太不一样了，食物的好恶，说话的方式，无意识的动作习惯……一切都告诉我我们每一个人都本该是独一无二的存在。我们是活生生的人，不论我们为何而生，又为何而死，我们都是活生生的人。

各异的性格或许导致我们终究不能作为一个群体为自己的自由而战，但我从未放弃过这份渺茫的希望。没错，我现在就正幻想着能有一个人率领一支军队把总部轰个灰飞烟灭，再像条疯狗一般冲破这扇碍事的门，身上染着铁与血的气味，带我穿过枪林弹雨逃去这世上某个被遗忘的角落，一起自由地活下去。如果可以，我希望那个人是尤斯塔斯·基德 —— 哦，你无需紧张，也不必担心我在此作出什么异常的举动。我不过是个来总部自首的战地医生，在进入这里之前就把所有的武器装备当着你们的面扔了个干净，这难道还不足以表达我的诚意吗？更何况，尤斯塔斯·基德已经死了，千真万确。我是亲眼看着他咽气的。

话题似乎有些远了，我们还是先回到那一次的生存训练上吧。尽管德雷克说他那时早就知道我撒了谎，他起先却并没有和我发生争论，只是询问我是否知道罗罗诺亚批准发射蓝色信号弹的依据，得到否定的答案后就坐在一旁发呆，嘴里念念有词着分析当下的局势。在德雷克陷入沉思后，我把集好的柴火引燃，其间悄悄往正在给野兔剥皮的基德瞥了一眼。感受到我的视线后，基德手上的刀停了下来。他的眼神快速扫过蹲在那边的德雷克，随后看向我，再悄悄地摇了摇头。基德是想告诉我不能把基拉的事情告诉任何人。

在我和基德认识的这二十多年里，我们甚少达成任何意义上的共识。上至生死攸关的危急时刻，下至诸如该先解决生理问题还是该先去吃早饭等鸡毛蒜皮的破事，无不是他和我争吵的导火索。现在看来，那时我们仅凭眼神便能心领神会地站在同一侧是多么的难能可贵。不过我想这难免也是因为牵扯到了基拉的安危，加之在那时我们确实没有除了隐瞒以外的任何选择余地。

在巴法罗遇袭之前，我甚至都没有考虑到学院为了更好地控制学生思想而淘汰我们这一期全体的可能性，而是如赌徒一般地把全部身家押在了罗罗诺亚会带回基拉上，想的尽是如何不让第五个人知道基拉在淘汰名单上的事情，却也歪打正着地把知道事实的人限制在了极小的范围内。如德雷克说的那样，我就算是坦白一切，引发的却可能是更进一步的恐慌和骚乱。但我认为一定还会有更好的说辞。倘若我能为罗罗诺亚的消失编造出更加合理的解释，就不会让事态失控而引起后勤总部的注意，此后也更不会有关于基拉的风言风语了。

我以前还常埋怨德雷克来的太不是时候，而后却意识到即使我们拥有更多时间用于冷静，事情的发展也不会如我们所愿，因为真正干扰我们判断的正是我们自己。你知道吗，人在经历极大恐惧后的第一反应不是感到害怕，而是开始否认。否认自己的感官，否认自己的判断，否认眼前事物的真实性。基德和我也不例外。直到我们亲自目击到“狼”的存在，我们才真正抛下残存的侥幸心理，不再去否认自己的所见。

巴法罗就是将基德和我推回现实的契机。在他哭喊着冲向集合点之前，同期已经陆陆续续来了十多个。基德和我一一为他们解释了罗罗诺亚的命令，自然都没说实话。天色渐暗，大家各自坐在地上拿出准备好的食物充饥。我记得阿普盯着基德手里的烤野兔直流口水，甚至为了能吃上一口不惜变着花样想往兔肉上吐吐沫，最后当然是以大打出手收场的。他们消停完没多久，一阵嘈杂就从我们的五点钟方向传了过来。树叶被踏碎的窸窣声逐渐清晰而后嘹亮起来，于是所有人都爬上土坡，屏气往那里望去。

我们首先听到的是撕心裂肺的哭嚎声，喘息与啜泣混杂着，让人几乎听不出来那个声音的主人是想要说些什么。然后阿普嘀咕了一声，说这声音怎么听怎么像巴法罗那家伙。如他所说，巴法罗和他那巨大的背包很快便出现在了我们视线的尽头，然而其身后却还跟着什么。借着微弱的光线，我们每一个人都看清了追赶着巴法罗的东西嘴里露出的又尖又长的獠牙。那正是先前传闻中的“狼”。下一秒，一种难以言表的恐惧便占据了所有人的头脑。我们都木讷地看着巴法罗连同追赶他的狼朝这里狂奔过来，忘记接下来应当怎么办。

“跑啊！” 基德的声音在我耳边炸开。我注意到同期都连滚带爬地四散而逃，但我还是决定留在原地，好验证自己的想法。按照“淘汰”假说，不在名单上的我应当不会成为狼的攻击对象，所以就算我站在它的行进路线当中，它也不会扑上来咬断我的脖子。说实话，我当时吓得浑身都在打颤，下意识地想要迈开步子逃跑，但还是强撑着没让自己移动半点。基德原本已经跑出了些距离，见我仍然没有任何动作，于是又骂骂咧咧地折回来想拉着我一起跑。当基德离我大约五米时，巴法罗恰好从我身旁经过，而狼近在咫尺。我能看到它透着绿光的眼睛，能感觉到它高速奔跑时所带起的风，能闻到犬科动物嘴里特有的腥臭味道。我确实以为我自己要死了。

但是我没有。狼毫不犹豫地绕开我，笔直地追着巴法罗跑远了，留下我和基德滞在原地。在擦肩而过的情况下是根本不存在狼看不见我的可能性的，所以只剩下唯一一种解释，那就是这匹狼的目标，从头至尾就只有巴法罗一人。那时，尽管我尚不完全理解狼的运作机制，我却意识到自己的“淘汰”假说早已不再是假说。基德停顿了大约三秒钟，随后拉起我往巴法罗逃窜的方向追了上去。

我们从来不是同情心泛滥的好人，这么做的理由仅仅是试图赶在其他同期之前控制住这匹狼，从而防止真相被进一步扩散开。至于巴法罗的死活，我们甚至都来不及去思考，只想着要再快一点，最好能赶在其他人发现什么之前把这匹狼身上任何能和“政府”或者“淘汰”挂上钩的部件毁个干净。

不过我们还是低估了巴法罗命硬的程度。在距离集合地五公里左右的地方，狼踩中不知谁设下的陷阱，被吊在了半空中。而有过上次训练的惨痛经历的巴法罗则绕开了圈套，勉强逃过了一劫。我上前查看了那匹尚在挣扎的狼。它的右后肢被套索紧紧绞住，嘴里溢出的唾液一滴接一滴地掉到地上去。当我触碰它时，它会扭动着身躯挣扎，喉咙里传出低沉的吼叫声。就算我们知道狼早已灭绝，可眼前的生物怎么看都是一头普通的野生动物，看不出任何被人工改造过的痕迹。我本想开枪将其击毙，再将它开膛破肚好好查看一番。但考虑到巴法罗在场，就算他脑袋再怎么缺根筋，我这种行为也未免太过于可疑，于是只能放弃。

我得说我相当庆幸自己当时没有向狼开枪，更没有检验它的尸体，否则我那一年根本不可能活着从总部回到香波地。而我得知狼的攻击机制背后的原理已经是我去往北区以后的事情了。那是我和佩金还有夏奇熟悉起来不久之后，佩金刚收到基拉寄来的信件，于是我随口问起了他和基拉认识的契机。

“就是那一年生存训练之前嘛，” 佩金说，“当时基拉那小子鬼鬼祟祟的在医务室外边转悠，我路过就和他聊了几句关于药剂室还有以后医学基础课的事情。讲真，我打那时就觉着基拉铁定得是个医生，谁知道最后居然和我们一样成了士兵。”

“就这样？” 我问他。

“第一次和他搭话是因为这个没错，然后你也就知道了。我和夏奇在后来的生存训练里说是被狼袭击，但其实我俩屁事没有，倒是把两匹狼给爆了头，最后被抓去总部问话，关了一个多月才给放出来，之后就听说你们那一期也出事了。”

“所以你们就因为相似的经历一拍即合了？亏我这么多年都以为是伊万科夫和基拉说了些有的没的，没想到是因为你他才想着要拆芯片的。不过我还是对你的动机持怀疑态度。”

“可不嘛！” 夏奇拍了拍佩金的肩膀，“这家伙觊觎基拉老久了，要知道那么一头浅金色头发全香波地的学生里都再找不出第二个！”

“去去去一边去！” 佩金把还在嚷嚷着打趣的夏奇推到一边，然后突然问我，“对了，你知道不，那些狼啊看着和普通动物没什么两样，其实脑袋打开来里面埋的全是芯片，也不知道贝加庞克是怎么把这些东西放进去的。”

“说不定连肉和血也都是他造出来的呢！” 夏奇插嘴道。我们于是都笑起来，却不约而同地打了个寒战，关于狼的话题就再没继续下去了。

当我前去查看巴法罗的情况时，那匹狼依旧不懈地想要挣脱束缚，皮毛下的肌肉随着它猛烈的喘息一起一伏，整个场景有一种说不出的怪异感。而巴法罗那边正抱着基德的水壶像块海绵一样猛灌着水，除了体力略有不支以外只有几处擦伤。虽然看上去没什么大问题，但秉持着谨慎的态度我还是从包里拿出酒精和棉球为他简单处理了一下伤口。刚才的事件过去后，我觉得大部分的同期会比较希望能一起过完这剩下的五天，人越多越好。所以万一巴法罗的伤口感染了，只会给所有人添麻烦，何况到那时就不一定会像现在一样这么走运了。

基德去打量了一番被捉住的狼，之后就坐在我边上专心致志地看着我给巴法罗包扎。我的手移到哪里，他的视线就跟到哪里。我被他盯得很是不自在，于是有些嫌恶地说道：“这有什么好看的？” 

“不是，我就是在想你以后肯定能成为医生。”基德说，语气就仿佛他刚刚说的那句话和早上要吃早饭，晚上要睡觉一样理所当然。尽管他的视线还是没从我的手上挪开，我却因为基德的这句话而窃喜起来，所以也就没那么在乎他是不是还盯着我了。

在香波地学院，基德的这个评价几乎可以被理解为对一个人的最高赞誉。你应该知道从各地学院毕业的我们大致会有两种分配结果，一个是士兵，而另一个就是医生。不同于司空见惯的士兵，在香波地一期五六十名学生中只可能会出现一至两名医生。我们当时尚不清楚分配机制具体如何，但因为其极稀少的数量，加之传闻中极其苛刻的选拔标准，于是能成为医生不仅意味着你可以在将来相对少地正面接触敌人，也是对你综合能力的肯定和称赞。

对那时的我们来说，战争和死亡的概念在我们眼中都还没有之后来得那么明晰，但我们已经明白成为医生是多么难能可贵的一件事，因此或多或少都希望自己能在那个神秘的选拔机制中脱颖而出。某人能否成为医生在香波地的学生之间也是一个非常流行的话题。四下无人的时候，我们就会和自己关系最好的人聚在一起讨论哪个人以后会怎么样。若是考试中有谁拿了特别高的分数，那这段时间的话题多半是围绕着这个人是不是就是这一期被天选的医生展开的。

我刚才也说过，我们在香波地的时候对于选拔机制是一无所知的，但事实上每一期毕业之前都会有传言，说这一期的医生已经定好了，应该就是某个人或某两个人。通常来说，这个传言都是极准确的，可它在我们这一期却没能应验。离校前几个月，所有人都认为基拉和我会成为医生，所以当结果公布只有我去了庞克哈萨德时，我们都相当吃惊。基拉不论是成绩还是训练都相当拔尖，因此直至他给我寄了最后一封信之前，我都以为他的落选是因为生存训练时发生的那起事故。

从香波地毕业以后，我独自前往庞克哈萨德进行为期两年的医学专门训练。虽然基德本人并不知道，可他当年那句没头没尾的话几乎是我坚持下去的唯一理由。这很荒谬，我分明无比地厌恶你们为我们制定的身份，却又因为这个身份而感受到生存的意义。在我和基德断了联系的那些时候，我总会梦见我们在香波地度过的年月，梦见他说他相信我可以成为医生。

现在只剩下我一个人了，再去实现一个死人的愿望似乎也没什么太大的意义，所以我回到了这里。如果像我们这样的人会有灵魂的话，不知道基德那家伙会怎么想这件事，是不是会骂着脏话想冲下来揍我一顿。不过我想，如果是基德身处我所面临的局面，他一定也会做出同样的选择吧。


	7. Deviation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对不起德仔，我忏悔

**Chapter 7 Deviation**

随着那匹倒霉的狼渐渐耗尽了力气，树林很快便恢复至往常的平静中去，只是偶尔有喑哑的嘶吼声在雾气中飘荡，像饮恨而终的怨灵悲鸣，一片昏暗中难免叫人不寒而栗。不出一会儿，陆续有打着手电的同期循声而至，惨白的光束照得那身毛皮光润得发亮，略胆小的几个都被吓得惊呼出声。阿普一连对着它开了好几枪，确认它死透了，这才小心翼翼地把那具淌血的尸体从套索上解下来挪到树根边去，于是又引起一阵骚动。

而基德却叼着片树叶发呆。不论其他人在一旁折腾出多大动静，他连眼都不抬一下。我知道他一定在想基拉的事情。自从我们和基拉分开以后，基德就经常露出类似的神情。我不得不说，基德那过分张扬的性格掩盖了他身上许多细腻的地方。你以为他是个莽夫，但他实际上是个思维缜密程度绝不输给任何人的野心家。就拿我们两人出逃的事情来说，路线其实是基德一手策划的，连我都没注意到他是从什么时候起悄悄把所有的岗哨位置和时间安排都摸了个清楚。这样看来，基德的冲动和直来直去的风格与其说是弱点，不如说是他绝佳的保护色。

似乎是觉察到了我的视线，基德“噌”地一下站了起来。他吐掉嘴里的树叶，又不动声色地拉过我，自然而然地加入进其他人七嘴八舌的讨论中去。到这个时候，同期的人几乎都来齐了，也有不少人好奇基拉究竟去了哪里，基德便说他是从树上跌下来摔折了腿，没办法才让罗罗诺亚给背回了香波地。于是大家也就不再关注基拉，转而把重点放在那匹几小时前还活着的狼身上，毕竟那对当时的我们来说已经是堪比某一期分配结果的重磅新闻，更不用说还能亲眼见到传说中早已灭绝的狼了。虽然对狼背后的真相已有所了解，但当同期都聚在一起时，我竟觉得有那么些安心，以为这样一来就不会再有危险，以为剩余的生存训练就可以顺利地进行下去。

我不知道你有没有过这样的经历。当你开始觉得事情逐渐在往好的方向发展时，总会出现一两个变故，瞬间就让一切都变得糟糕的不能更糟。这般反复几次以后，每当我因看到事态走向尚在可控范围内而欣慰时，就会立刻脊背发凉，接着回想起过往每一次紧随那种欣慰而来的痛苦。直至前往北区，我仍会梦见自己在一个深不见底的冰窟窿里急速下坠。醒过来之后，脑海中就会一遍又一遍地回放那些我不愿记起的片段。自那时起，我就养成了熬夜的习惯。

不过那种奇特的寒意从未被忘记，或者说，它一直都在。它就像是被烙在你的骨骼中一样，你会逐渐习惯，但每逢夜深人静之时，悲凉与孤寂就会被骤然放至最大。和基德分开的那些年，我会在这种时候一个人去急诊室冲杯咖啡，若是遇上醒着的人就随意说上几句话，这会让我感觉好些，至少知道周围还有其他活人总不是件坏事。若是你像我一样在荒原上独自走过两个多月，你就能理解我在看见总部时居然会有一丝久违的安心，哪怕你们和我们在本质上是不同的。我曾经以为我畏惧的是死亡本身，但现在我意识到我害怕的不过是死亡所产生的孤寂——地狱也不过是这样的情形吧。

大概是九点钟刚过，基德和德雷克正在安排守夜顺次的那会儿，我们遭遇了第二次袭击。有两匹狼，目标分别是巴法罗和阿普，但都很快被其他人轻松解决掉了。不到十分钟，第三次袭击发生了，然后是第四次，第五次……到十点半的时候，我们已经遭受了八次攻击，而每一波攻击中狼的数量也从起先的三两匹快速增至二十多匹——任何朝狼开过枪的人都成为了下一次攻击中的目标。其实在九点多那场袭击过后，我就大概理解了狼的攻击机制。巴法罗遇袭恐怕也是因为乱动了芯片，不过相较于基拉那种有意识的搜查，他更像是在装子弹的时候不小心搞掉了芯片，甚至都没能发觉自己已经变成了政府的淘汰名单上的一员。至于阿普，他从下午集合起到第二次袭击为止没有任何异样的举动，所做的事里唯一有可能和触发攻击机制沾边的也就是朝狼开枪这一个行为了。而后来开枪的德林杰，德雷克等人也都在后续的袭击中成为了狼群攻击的对象。

可是我不能和基德以外的人共享这个发现，因为这等同于告诉所有人我们眼前的狼根本不是什么单纯的野生动物，而是经贝加庞克之手改造过的专门用于淘汰学生的机器，势必会在我们之间引起恐慌，罗罗诺亚不知所踪以及基拉遇袭的事情也很快就将不胫而走。我本以为如果能将被攻击的人数限制在最小的范围内，我们或许就能够安全度过这个夜晚。可到两小时内的第八次袭击时，几乎一半的人都已经成了活靶子，而且这个数字只会继续上升。基德也在其中。第八次袭来的狼群数目庞大，基德虽早就把机制理解得一清二楚，却还是为了不让狼咬断德雷克的脖子而不得已开了枪。

人心惶惶。我们应付狼群时再没有了最开始的游刃有余，漆黑树丛里随时可能出现的绿莹莹的眼睛令我们身心俱疲，动作也变得迟缓而笨拙起来。德雷克试图让大家打起精神，但已经没有人愿意继续听从他的安排了。阿普说，他觉得所有人应该分头行动，否则只会聚集更多的狼，二十匹狼几乎已经是我们当前所能应付的极限了。向来服从教官指令的德雷克则坚决反对，他认为蓝色信号弹的意思就是让所有人共同完成此次的生存训练。我明白阿普说得是正确的，但是又担心分开以后会有除我们以外的人发现淘汰机制，拿捏不定之际只能看着基德，期待他可以说点什么、做点什么。

“我们——” 基德说。

枪声响起，远处传来扭曲的哀嚎，第九次袭击开始了。我记不清当时狼群的规模具体有多大，只能想起篝火中映着狼狰狞的面庞，杂乱的脚步声震得大地都在发颤。基德起先还想要死守，可见到同期都跑得差不多了，他于是不满地咒骂了一句，然后叫我别跟丢他。“绝对不许开枪！” 基德冲我吼道。

等我们彻底摆脱狼群，树林中的夜色已经褪去了许多。当我们倒在地上休息时，基德说他一个人至少干掉了二十多匹。“我看上面那些家伙是真的铁了心地想杀我们，” 基德气喘吁吁，却笑着说道，“继续啊！我倒要看看他们还有什么本事！” 我没有理会他，只帮他处理好了身上零散的伤口。基德没有让任何一匹狼靠近过我们，但却因为在树林里跌跌撞撞而磕破了不少皮，关节上也都是新结的痂。基德仍旧在絮絮叨叨地耀武扬威，听了直叫人火大，所以我在清理他膝盖上的口子时特意下手重了点，这才让他一阵龇牙咧嘴后老实闭了嘴。

我其实在那个时候就认真地思考过我们接下来到底该去往哪里。当时我在香波地的朋友就只有基德和基拉，而基拉消失不见，基德也成为了政府的扑杀对象。我在那之前已经失去过一次最好的朋友了，所以我比任何人都不希望这样的事情再发生第二次，可我却不能够下定决心一走了之。我们生命的前十六年都是在香波地度过的。香波地外面是哪里，有什么，对我们来说还全都是未知数。关于香波地外的传言有很多。有的说我们的心脏上都安装着起爆装置，一旦在十六岁以前离开香波地，就会立刻被炸个粉身碎骨；有的说那些趁着生存训练偷偷溜出了树林的边缘的人，会在铁丝网前迎来一袭白衣的侩子手；还有的说香波地外有一只巨大的眼睛，而贝加庞克能通过那只眼睛看清我们的一举一动。

正当我犹豫着该如何向基德开口时，德雷克出现了。他看起来相当疲惫，头发凌乱得不成样，衣服上也沾着不少泥和树叶。他这次没有再和我们绕弯子，而是开门见山地质问道：“为什么不让他开枪？” 他是在问基德为什么不允许我开枪。我这才意识到先前逃跑的时候基德冲我说的那句话肯定是被德雷克听见了。

基德的脸色一下子沉了。德雷克一边朝我们走过来，一边继续说道：“罗罗诺亚和基拉到底在哪里？他和你们嘱托了什么？这些狼到底是从哪里来的？你们是不是知道什么？”他抛下一连串的问题，像是要窥探内心一般平静而坚定地注视着我们。

“那你想怎么办？” 基德站起身，掸去身上灰尘后笑着问他。

“回香波地，找其他教官。”

德雷克话音刚落，我就难以置信地看着基德把上了膛的枪口对准了德雷克。德雷克似乎对这个场面并未感到意外，同样不甘示弱地掏出枪瞄准基德。“你应该很清楚你现在的行为已经违反了香波地行为准则第二十四条和生存训练规则第十条。” 德雷克不紧不慢地说道。

“那又如何？老子不在乎。”

“我不是来找你们麻烦的，我只是需要知道这到底是怎么一回事。”

“很不巧你想要知道的东西对我们而言就是麻烦本身。”

“那就更应该去寻求帮助，而不是在这里坐以待毙！”

基德和德雷克就这样举枪对峙着，谁也不愿意率先扣下扳机，都在观察着对方的举动。但他们似乎都过分沉浸于当下僵持的局面，从而忘记了我还在一边站着。于是我拔出刀，冲上去用刀柄往德雷克的手腕上狠狠敲了一下，痛得他直接扔下了枪。随后基德也跑过来和我一起把德雷克捆了个结实，尽管他似乎还没有完全弄明白刚刚发生了什么。

“说实话我有点意外。” 基德跨坐在树杈上，接过我丢上去的绳索后这么说道。

“二对一，不懂得运用人数优势就和傻子没什么区别了。” 我说，顺手又往还在控诉我们卑鄙无耻的德雷克嘴里塞了块面包。那是我三天前从食堂里顺出来的，在包里放了这么久早就硬得和石头差不多了。基德一使劲，最后把德雷克吊在了狼够不到的高度。秉持着人道主义，我没有把德雷克的枪带走，而是把它给了基德，让他把枪也一并捆在树枝上。我是想着德雷克要是运气有巴法罗那么好，被人救下来之后也能有武器用来防身。这样看来，基德和我也没有那么过分吧。

在德雷克被我还有基德吊起来的同一时间，以巴法罗为首的五人哭嚎着回到了香波地。伊万科夫进入树林，历时两天共计找到了四十一人，其中包括到被救出为止已经饿了一天半的德雷克。除此以外，阿普，乌尔基，贝基这三人一路往东，后被总部派出的搜查队发现，生存训练结束三天后被遣送回香波地学院。这便是除基德，基拉还有我以外的四十九名同期的遭遇。

告别了可怜的德雷克，基德和我以集合点的古树为参照物校准了方向，往我们先前和基拉分开的地方前进。阳光透过林木洒在我们身上，风吟鸟鸣在耳畔回荡。一切都还像昨日一样，一切却又和昨日不同。我问基德要不要把他那把枪扔掉，心想着这样一来或许就不会再有狼袭击我们了。基德摇摇头拒绝了我。他告诉我基拉大概就是这么想的，但很显然他失败了。

“如果你是总部那些人，你会设计出一批只能追着枪上的那一枚芯片跑的怪物吗？” 基德问我，一边把玩着他那把枪。我摇了摇头。

“弹夹上的芯片很可能只是用于触发攻击机制的装置之一，真正用于定位的应该在别的地方。这一次训练之前刚刚发下来的装备有可能全部被装了定位，甚至我们身体里的哪个地方都有可能事先埋好了芯片。让我们怀疑自己，怀疑身边的一切，再把身上用来保命的装备扔了个干净，最后在树林里自身自灭，他们想要的不就是这个结果吗？”基德说。

“所以老子要和他们对着干。他们以为我们会被吓得屁滚尿流，我们就偏把那些狼杀得一干二净，好叫他们看看我们的能耐！” 基德笑得狂妄，浸在阳光中的一头红发如熊熊烈火般夺目。

关于埋在身体里的芯片，我这些年一直都有在调查，却几乎一无所获，直到三年前在总部停留的时候我才找到答案。当时我在走道里和路过的乔巴医生攀谈了几句，他告诉我贝加庞克的芯片植入计划还是失败了。到那时为止，贝加庞克还不能在人脑中植入任何形式的芯片，似乎是因为外来物会引起被植入者在行为上的异常。而至于身体的其他部位，虽然没有再继续问下去，但我想总部也还没有阔绰到能在随时可被丢弃的躯体四肢或是内脏里安装价值不菲的芯片吧。

但基德的想法也并非是凿空之论。基拉在寄来的最后一封信里推测了我们身份的真相，但他的结论却并未让我过多地感到惊讶，这多半也是得益于我早在那一年就把基德说的话悄悄记在了脑海中。也正因如此，在我此后前去K区找基德验证这个推论时心中也多少有了准备。比起惊慌，我更多感到的是愤怒与无奈，为我们从出生起便被注定的命运。

即便基德已经死了，我仍然能记起他第一次拉过我的手，笑着喊我一起逃离香波地的时候，我心中所迸发出的最为纯粹的快乐。我知道我只需要和他一起向树林的边缘前进，不必害怕也不必忧虑。我明白不论发生什么，我也不再会是孑然一身。

这就是我们第一次不成功的出逃的开端。


	8. Designation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> · 生存训练的事情可算写完了，下章再把掉线的那俩人讲讲就可以进下一个事件了
> 
> · 罗西南迪也终于出场了我好欣慰

**Chapter 8 Designation**

当天傍晚，我们回到了最开始选定的驻地。本来是说好要连夜朝北走的，但从中午开始天色就阴沉沉的，是要下大雨的样子，加上那片空地地势相对高些，我们就临时决定留下过夜了。基拉的帐篷依旧如三天前那样孤零零地倒在原地，我们于是把它重新支好，又铺上了睡袋，连火都不必生。哦，我忘记说了，我们从德雷克那里得到了一些干粮，从野果到松鼠肉应有尽有。你可别误会。基德和我虽然没那么好心，但我们做人的基本道德还是有的，这些食物当然是通过正当手段交易获得的，我不是还给了他一块面包嘛。哪怕是一块打死我也不会吃的放了三天的干巴巴的面包，可它至少也是一块面包不是吗？

我们的白天过得还算顺利，一路上也都没有被狼袭击过。我起先以为绝大多数的狼都在昨夜被消灭得差不多了，即便有剩余的也都还有其他的攻击对象，所以我和基德才会落了个清闲。不过现在看来，多半是因为总部早在那时就已经有所行动，这才没有派出更多的狼来追捕我们吧。总之，先前的经验表明狼在夜间明显要更加活跃，所以即便是安稳地度过了白天，我们也并未放松警惕，准备以轮流守夜的方式过完这一晚。

虽是这么打算的，雨打在帐篷布上噼里啪啦地吵个不停，加上莫名其妙的亢奋，于是乎谁也睡不着觉，竟然就有一搭没一搭说到了天亮。我不知道当时那种兴奋劲到底从何而来，明明对香波地和我们与生俱来的义务之外的一切都一无所知，却能够那么当真，那么事无巨细地畅想离开香波地后生活的点点滴滴。这或许就是叛逆所带来的快感。哪怕仅仅是从既定轨迹偏离一星半点，可以抽身于命运的错觉也是那么令人痴狂。

我已经不记得我当时究竟有没有全身心地投入到对未来的幻想中去，但我想至少基德是深信着他所描绘的一切的。他说首先要找到基拉，之后三个人一起往边境线走，再神不知鬼不觉地跑到人烟稀少的地方。我们在要不要去繁华地带一事上有些意见不合，但既然基德对摩天大楼和车水马龙没什么执念，所以也就随了他了。我个人是很想要去大城市看看的，其原因以后在讲到我和基德交往的契机时会更具体地解释，至少在那天晚上这个理由还是一个不可以被说起的禁忌。不过基德同样也做出了让步。他说我们得先安顿下来，以后再计划着去城市里逛一逛。他还说我们要学着自己做弓箭，要养一条狗，一只猫，或许还可以给基拉养一只鹅。我问他为什么非得是鹅，基德说这样就可以热闹一点，因为狗天天会被鹅追着咬，到时候我们就可以抱着猫在一边看戏。我白了他一眼，笑他估计会和狗一道被鹅骑在脖子上咬。他不服气，隔着睡袋和我互踹起来，踹累了就又说起其他细碎的事情。说来奇怪，在香波地课堂上学的那些战术理论知识我早就忘了，偏巧把基德说得那么些垃圾话给通通记了下来，忘也忘不掉。

第二天一大早出发的时候雨势小了些，但还在断断续续地飘着雨丝。足迹早已被冲刷得干净，我们只能通过折断的树枝和新踏出的小路来辨认基拉的逃跑方向。我想那时基德仍是对基拉的生抱着希望的，就算是已经过去了四天，先前和狼还称得上成功的对抗让基德更是对基拉还活着这一点深信不疑。但正如我先前所说，希望就是灾难的预兆。出发后不久，我们便遭遇了搜查队的围捕。在看到他们的一瞬间，我就明白过来传言中“一袭白衣的侩子手”指的正是搜查队。他们接近我们时没发出一点动静，等留意到时却发现自己早已被包围，统一穿的制服在阴云密布的天空之下白得瘆人，叫人看了就联想到鬼怪死神一类。基德和我皆因惊恐而在原地动弹不得，而搜查队也没有先发制人的意图，只是朝我们喊话，让我们放弃抵抗，不要轻举妄动。他们没有举枪瞄准我们，光是周身散发出的威压感就足够怔慑住人的了。

如果那天只有我一个人的话，我想我会在第一时间选择服从。可惜，基德不认命，他只认他自己。但凡是他不想做的事情，这天底下就没有一个人能逼着他去做。当时搜查队队长还在冲着我们喊话，基德扭过头认真地看了我一眼，眼里闪着的是炽热的火光。只是一眼，我就明白他不想就这样放弃。所以下一秒，我们朝着同一个方向冲出去，不去想搜查队也不去想自己会不会死掉，只是昏昏沉沉地想要冲破一切，一同去往一个自由的世界。

但基德眼底的火光终究还是熄灭了。直到亲眼看见路尽头的悬崖瀑布，我们才反应过来一路上听到的雨声渐响实际是水流飞泻。基德在悬崖边站了许久，连搜查队追了上来也满不在乎。他很平静地望着瀑布的底部，脸上既没有惊愕也没有震撼，仿佛他看的只是条普普通通的小溪。等到他再转过身看我的时候，我却已经看不见那团明亮的火焰了。冰冷的现实把基德从乌托邦中唤醒，他意识到纵使基拉再怎么强大，也不太可能在那种情形中活下来，所以他才会放弃逃跑，老老实实地站在原地被搜查队捉住。

我以为搜查队会就地将我们枪决，但直到基德和我被分别送进不同的直升机前往总部，搜查队都没有做出任何伤害我们的举动。我在那段时间一直都没能够理解其背后的缘由，毕竟总部为了消灭任何思想上有偏差的学生不惜派出了数目那么庞大的狼群，却对两个决定叛逃的学生如此宽容，这着实叫人想不明白，不过后来发生的许多事情共同帮助我理解了总部的决定。解释起来很复杂，你可以说是因为罗西南迪的于心不忍，也可以说是因为当时罗罗诺亚和基拉的失踪，或者可以说是因为我终将会成为一名医生，但更多的还是因为基德和我的出身是香波地。

如今，只要你出去说你是从香波地毕业的，那么其他人看着你的眼神定会是艳羡中夹着崇敬。并非是我想要自吹自擂，但这种态度确实是得益于我正在说着的闹得沸沸扬扬的这场生存训练，或者再直白点说，是我们这一期参与训练的五十二人总共消灭了近百匹狼而无一人被淘汰的战绩。这史无前例的记录瞬间就将外界此前对香波地的仇视一扫而空，其他学院毕业的士兵医生也一下子对香波地出身的我们肃然起敬起来。

而我们直到离开香波地的时候才真正明白“香波地”对我们每一个人的意义是什么。当你走在战区指挥楼里的时候，你能切身感受到香波地是特殊的，不仅仅是因为那次生存训练，更多的却是因为所接受的教育，获取的机会，分配的结果，就连职位和能力上限都太不一样了。我曾经以为在香波地的生活不过是常态，想象着其他院校出身的同行时也都是把他们套进自己走过的轨迹中去。甚至在我发觉我们是特殊的以前，我都并未觉得这种假设有何不妥。可不是所有人都有机会像香波地出身的我们一样拥有一段还算美好的回忆，也不是所有人的生死都能像我们一样被总部相对慎重地反复掂量。我想，关于我们的身份其实早就已经很明晰了，只是包括我在内的所有人都被优越感蒙蔽了双眼，谁也不进一步地思考我们为何而特殊，只快活地做着梦，再在梦醒时分悄然死去，被人遗忘。

但这份特殊并不能改变总部的人看待我们的方式。当我从直升机上走下，被搜查队领着前往问询室的这一路上，有很多人从我身边经过。他们不像香波地的我们一样成群结队，大多各自有各自的去处，走的急匆匆的，几乎要用小跑。帽檐下的双眼则焦急而忧虑地注视着前方，不会朝我多看一眼，仿佛这声势还算浩大的押送队伍是什么稀松平常的景象一般。直至我被送进问讯室，我仍旧为总部的人脸上的古怪神情而感到不可思议，连门被关上了都毫不知情。

问讯室里坐着一个高大的男人。他挤在一张小得可怜的椅子上，连腿脚都显得有些无处安放。他身上同样穿着白色制服，只是没有带帽子，右眼下方画着夸张的锯齿状图案，口红则顺着嘴角一直涂到了耳根的位置，在白晃晃的问询室里显得很是突兀。“坐吧。” 他说，抬手指了指放在他对面的椅子。在我从门口走到椅子边并坐下的这段时间里，我能感觉到他反复将我打量了好几遍。和普通见到不认识的人时那种打量不太一样的是，他的视线与其说是观察更像是在审视。这让我感到有些不自在。我坐定以后，他像是刚回过神一样，伸手从口袋里掏出香烟和打火机，慢条斯理地为自己点烟。

“我本来想把毛大衣也穿来的。” 他说，把烟咬在嘴里，拨弄起打火机，却把肩膀上的制服点着了，好在火势没有蔓延开，只留下一个焦黑的小洞。 “但他们不让，说我会把衣服点着了。” 他接着这么说道，对刚才差点把自己烧了的行为毫无自觉。我想其他人的顾虑并不是多余的。

他缓缓呼出一口烟，这才想起来要自我介绍：“我是罗西南迪。”

“特拉法尔加·罗。” 我说。

“那叫你罗好了。” 罗西南迪说。我没有回答他，心里则不满地想着审讯怎么还有这么废话。

似乎是听到了我的心声一般，罗西南迪接下来就真的不说话了，直到他把那根烟抽完，他都一直维持着同样的姿势盯着我看。我不禁想这是不是来自总部的心理攻击，好让人对自己的罪行不打自招。

“是顶好帽子，我很喜欢。” 罗西南迪终究还是打破了沉默，他微微抬起下巴示意我头顶的斑点帽子。这顶帽子是自我有记忆开始就一直戴着的。香波地的学生大多会有一两样属于自己的东西，每个人的都不太一样。我的是帽子，基德的是护目镜，而基拉的则是个古怪的蓝白条纹面具。因为太大了，基拉小时候一直都没有机会戴，只在试胆大会的时候用过一次，在吓人方面可以说是一吓一个准。至于这些东西的来源，学生间有许多传闻，但也没有人真正关心过，毕竟这些帽子饰品一类还都算对胃口。反正我还没听说过有谁不喜欢自己的东西的。

“谢谢。” 我说。

“和我说一说都发生了什么吧。” 罗西南迪说。似乎是察觉到了我的不信任，他又接着说道：“不必担心，你的朋友还有你都不会有事，我保证。”

罗西南迪和我想象中恶狠狠的问讯官还是有些区别，于是我把生存训练时发生的事情大致复述给了他，只是把基德和我反抗搜查队的理由从逃跑更换成了想要去找基拉。但事实上我们确实是想要去找基拉的，不过是一边逃跑一边找，找到了就拉着他一起跑，所以严格意义上来说我其实没有说谎，不过是把一部分事实保留了而已。

“太像了……” 

罗西南迪怔怔地看着我，突然喃喃道。他声音很轻，不过我还是听得一清二楚。他说太像了。他是指谁，是我吗？我像谁？我应该理解他这句话的意思吗？我应该认识他说的那个人吗？我又怎么会像一个我不认识的人？那一瞬间我忽然明白过来从我进门的那一刻起罗西南迪看的究竟是什么：他看的根本不是我，而是透过我看到了另一个人，一个我素未谋面，但却又和我有着千丝万缕联系的人。

一种怪异的感觉突然爬遍我全身。我几乎就要脱口而出，问他是不是知道些什么，问他是不是认识我的父母，他们现在又在哪里。但是我还是忍住了。一切关于父母的话题都是禁忌，是绝对不能够说出口的。我当时之所以没有告诉基德我想去大城市的理由也是这个。我迫切地想要知道自己的父母是谁，因此想着大城市的人那么多，说不定就可以找到他们留下的蛛丝马迹。可即便我是这么急切地想要获取更多的信息，我仍旧没有触碰禁忌并违背它的勇气。

我想那时我若是问出了口，罗西南迪或许就能和我解释清楚一切了。我那时离真相是那么的近，近到我只差一个问题，就可不必再走一遍这些年走过的弯路，基拉也就不必付出生命的代价了。算了，当我没说过。罗西南迪一定不会这么做，因为他心实在太软了，我甚至再没见过像罗西南迪一样心软的人。我起先以为他对我好不过是因为他熟悉的那个和我很像的人，但后来我发现罗西南迪真的只是单纯的太过于善良，否则他就不会去插手基德那边的事情了。

第一次问讯结束以后，我被安排进一个单独的房间。罗西南迪来找过我很多次，也不问生存训练的事情，就是问我香波地的生活如何，每天都做些什么。突然有一天，罗西南迪让我给他说说基德是个怎样的人，那时我们已经在总部呆了一周半。我问他基德是不是出了什么事，罗西南迪这才告诉我基德对一切都拒不交代，不论问他什么，他全部沉默以对，而且拒绝进食 —— 总部担心基德绝食死掉，前一天强行给他输了营养液。罗西南迪告诉我这也不是长久之计，所以就想着能不能从我这里得到更多的信息。我明白是基德的倔性子又发作了。

“能不能让我去见他一面？” 我问，“就算你告诉他我没事，他多半也不会信的。”

罗西南迪摇摇头。“恐怕不行，” 他说，“我不能让你们见面。” 我很沮丧，谁想到罗西南迪紧接着突兀地说：“我想你应该需要上个厕所。” 

反驳的话还没有说出口，罗西南迪就瞪着我说道：“你现在就要去厕所。” 我只好点点头。

“可是我们要要出发去问讯室，立刻，马上！没办法，只好帮你顺路找个厕所吧。” 他夸张地说道，险些在门口一个趔趄摔得脸贴地，但总算是站稳了脚跟，推开门示意我先出去。我跟着罗西南迪绕了好几圈，最后被领到了问讯室附近一个厕所的倒数第二个隔间。罗西南迪打开门，告诉我我有两分钟的时间。

我看到马桶上摆着一小片纸和一支笔，不用多说是罗西南迪的主意。

但真正握着笔的时候，我竟然不知道该给基德写些什么，“你要活下去”一类看上去像是遗言，或许只会使状况变得更糟。我左思右想，罗西南迪在门外提醒我还有三十秒的时候甚至还一字未动，干脆一咬牙，在纸上草草写道：“你得回去帮我吃面包，约好了”。写完，我把笔和揉成一团的纸条紧紧攥在手里，又扯开鞋带，出了隔间就蹲在地上慢悠悠地系。

“劳烦您扶我一把了。” 系完鞋带后，我这么说道。当罗西南迪伸过手来，我就把东西快速地塞进他的手里。尽管罗西南迪在门口结结实实地滑了一跤，但我们还是像无事发生过一样去了问讯室。次日，罗西南迪惊喜地告诉我基德开始主动吃饭了，问我到底在纸条上写了什么。我笑了笑没告诉他，毕竟我可不想搞得教官整天站在我边上监督我吃面包。

我们在总部呆了将近三周才被送回学院。当我们踏进香波地的大门后，基德拉住我。他缓缓张开嘴，眉头微皱，像是在思考什么事情一般有些困惑地盯着我。我于是站定脚步等他。良久，他问我，“你还好吗”，嗓音沙哑得不成样子。我这才意识到基德在这三个星期里竟然一句话都没有说，而他刚刚愣在原地只是想要找回自己的声音。

后来罗西南迪又来香波地看过我几次，但没有一次化了妆。事实上，他只在第一次问讯的时候特意打扮成那样。我想他在见我之前一定是在隐隐期待着什么的吧。


	9. Debacle

Chapter 9 Debacle

等我们回到香波地，基拉的床已经被搬走了。没想到平日里总被抱怨太小的床这样一看竟还挺占地方，几大块明晃晃的白净地砖于是把基德和我从剩余的同期那里隔开。我从未像重返香波地的第一个夜晚那样体会到如此的失落感。不只是因为那个巨大的空档，更多的是在于我意识到我们再也没有机会融入到学院的氛围中去了。当我发现其余人照旧波澜不惊地上课、训练、吃饭、睡觉，却唯独小心翼翼地躲开任何和生存训练相关的只言片语时，我就明白基德和我已然成为了两座孤岛。我甚至有怀疑过学院是不是故意把我们的床铺安排成那样，就像是在对我们说“你瞧，这就是不听话的下场”，好时时刻刻警示包括我们在内所有动过歪念头的人，或者借用贝拉密的说法，一群“不知好歹的蠢货”。

可我们到底做错了什么？

生存训练中为了生存而战的人反而是不知好歹的，是愚蠢的，是应当被孤立的反面教材。而更荒谬的，是所有人都不认为这有何不妥之处。不过我更想要知道什么才是正确的做法，是眼睁睁看着狼咬断自己的脖子，再悄无声息地死去——

我们真的做错了吗？

我不知道。至少在离开香波地以前，我都认为这是我们罪有应得的。可当我们走入战区，这个如诅咒一般如影随形的“罪行”竟摇身一变，成了所有人的谈资，甚至是香波地出身者骄傲的资本。当初一提起那年的生存训练就摆出一副苦大仇深的脸色，生怕给自己惹来麻烦的家伙们，如今都能够顺势侃侃而谈，说起那些曾在噩梦中反复的场景时眼神中也满是快意。反抗总部早已不再是禁忌，而是一个新奇而时髦的概念。哪怕是当初最早逃回香波地的那几个人，也会想着往自己的经历中添加些反叛元素，好显出自己的与众不同来。我想那些数量繁多的各类说辞就是这么出现的吧。

但对于我来说，那次生存训练仍旧算不上我会特意拿出来炫耀的经历。这并非是因为我愧于反抗总部，而是当我说起我们的遭遇时，我就会不可避免地想到由此引发的一连串事件。虽说是一连串，这些事件却不是接连发生的，其中的时间跨度能从我们七岁算到十五岁那年。若是单看其中任何一件事，或许你会觉得这没什么，不过是正值青春期的小鬼们所最擅长的臆想。可但凡你追根究底地想一想这些事情是从何而起的，你就会意识到这一切的原点正是生存训练。

哦，我好像还没有把生存训练的故事讲完。总之，罗罗诺亚最终带着基拉回来了。我不知道总部在此事件的影响下发生了怎样的变动。对于香波地来说，这就像是一颗石头落进了池塘。它激不起惊涛骇浪，但以它与水面相接处为原点，会产生一圈又一圈的涟漪。它们间的相互碰撞来得很迟，但终将发生。于是几个月甚至是几年以后，那块石头模糊在了记忆的一隅，而你这才意识到自己身处的学院早已不是印象中风平浪静的模样了。

那天天亮的很早，大概是七月末，我们在伊万科夫的监督下坐在食堂里吃早饭。自从罗罗诺亚失踪以后，伊万科夫就担任起了我们这一期的临时教官一职。据说当时总部仍在寻找合适的教官人选，不过我们还需要等到秋天。作为教官的伊万科夫总体上还算比较好相处，至少他不会像贝拉密一样成天把校训校规挂在嘴边。我记得那天的早饭有我最讨厌吃的面包，因为当伊万科夫转过身的时候我正手忙脚乱的把一大块面包往基德那里塞。食堂里有点沉默的过头，不过自初夏起香波地的空气就一直很凝重，因此我也就见怪不怪了。然后在一个我没有留意到的时点，食堂紧闭的门被推开了。随其他人一同望去，我看见罗罗诺亚出现在那里。

“我迟到了，抱歉。” 

罗罗诺亚说。他身上的衣服沾满了泥，几乎看不出迷彩的花纹，鞋跟也明显和去时相比磨薄了一大截。基拉跟在他身后，头发长长了一些，制服上破了好几处，肩膀上缠着脏兮兮的绷带，还笨拙地打上了好几个死结。在他们去窗口打饭到在长桌边坐下的这段时间里，我敢说整个食堂里没有一个人出了声，连呼吸都是小心翼翼的。所有人都在尝试理解眼前的景象。这两个人太过于气定神闲了，以至于他们仿佛真的只是没能及时起床而在饭点时迟到一样，失踪的事情也根本没有发生过。

罗罗诺亚推门时伊万科夫正好巡视到我对面。在这三分多钟的死寂里，伊万科夫像是被施了术一般定在原地。他瞪着莫名消失了两个多月的罗罗诺亚，眼神却是痛苦而悲伤的，我从中看不出丝毫的喜悦。

“为什么？” 

伊万科夫嗫嚅道，这才如梦初醒般冲到罗罗诺亚跟前破口大骂。他像连珠炮一般骂了很多很多，我虽然不是每一句都能完全听得懂，但还是记住了一些。当然，这不是因为伊万科夫用的是另一门语言。我认识每一个字，只是不能理解这些词句背后的含义。他对着罗罗诺亚吼道，“这就是你小子的狗屁答复，是吧”、“你他妈的到底有为他考虑过哪怕一次吗” 等等等等。伊万科夫还提到了几个那时我还很陌生的名字，比如说香吉，再比如说草帽小子。

尽管我此前以为伊万科夫是在生气罗罗诺亚为何无故失踪了这么久，可事实上，伊万科夫是在愤恨地质问他为什么还要回来。罗罗诺亚不该回来的。伊万科夫知道，贝拉密知道，就连罗罗诺亚自己也心知肚明，一旦回到香波地，等待着他的就只有死亡这一种结局。可不论怎样选择，罗罗诺亚都会死去。我想他一定明白这个道理。已经走到这一步的人不可能不明白。

所以罗罗诺亚对伊万科夫声嘶力竭的控诉毫无反应，只顾着狼吞虎咽地吃着餐盘里堆得满满的面包。直到贝拉密冲上来把伊万科夫拖走，罗罗诺亚都没有反驳过一句。

原本下落不明的两人却又突然出现让整个学院都为之感到震惊。从基拉接受完检查起，受好奇心驱使的人就把医务室堵了个水泄不通，甚至连贝拉密发飙喊话都不为所动。罗罗诺亚顺理成章地重新担任起我们这一期的教官，但对生存训练发生的事情也从不多说，久而久之学生们的热情也就散了。又过了一个多月，第一场秋雨过后，伊万科夫退休，总部派来马尔科接过他的职位。

等我们知道那两个月里究竟发生了什么时，已经是次年的生存训练了。基拉主动提出要告诉我们所有的事情经过。据基拉所说，他拆掉芯片以后为了躲避狼的追捕一直沿河往上游跑，最终体力不支而不得不跳进河里。等他意识到这条河连着瀑布的时候，已经为时已晚，再恢复意识时发现自己被冲到了陌生的河岸。基拉猜想他当时就已经不在生存训练的范围以内了，因为在他沿河走的这一天里根本没有遭遇狼的袭击。

此后又过了一天，基拉居然遇上了罗罗诺亚。基拉本人对此的评价是“奇迹般的路痴”，因为只要罗罗诺亚对东西南北有哪怕一点点的概念，他就不可能根据基德说的“西北方向”跑到一条流向是东北往西南的河的东岸去——那里和我们标记的位置相差了至少一百公里。于是，罗罗诺亚因为路痴才找到了基拉，也是因为路痴才会花费近两个月回到香波地。

“我们真是傻透了。他就是个彻头彻尾的路痴，没有救的那种，而我居然跟他走了几天才发现。” 基拉说。他起初以为是自己在河里漂得太远了才会需要走那么久，结果问了以后发现罗罗诺亚那几天居然是跟着云走的，被风吹散了就再换一朵。“他当了我们两年多的教官，而我们居然都没注意到他是个路痴？还什么‘一定要选最大的云当路标’，这都是谁教他的！” 基拉摆弄起自己的面具，语气中是满满的难以置信。

“这也没办法吧？理论课一直是伊万科夫在管，现在换成了马尔科。我赌一条松鼠尾巴整个香波地知道他是路痴的人不超过十个。” 基德说，无视掉基拉呛他的那句“没人要松鼠尾巴”，径自把松鼠、兔子还有被基拉切下来扔掉的松鼠尾巴架上篝火。自从马尔科跟我们讲过他在战区里啃松鼠尾巴充饥的故事以后，同期很多人就喜欢拿松鼠尾巴开玩笑，而基德尤其，以至于基拉和我早就听腻了。

“那后来呢？” 我问基拉，然后起身把松鼠尾巴扔到火里烧掉，引起一阵不满的抱怨，“见鬼的松鼠尾巴，基德你只要再嚷嚷一句你今天晚上就去啃松鼠尾巴。”

“我们去了战区。” 基拉说。这下基德也终于不惦记着他的松鼠尾巴了，安静下来等基拉继续讲他离谱的经历。坦白来讲，我们那时对战区一无所知，仅仅从高年级那里听说过一些传言，不过也大多是哪里比哪里更危险的和毕业分配相关的情报。学院极少向我们强调发动战争的，也就是我们的敌人，是什么身份又从何而来。甚至连战区的具体情况，也是在我们临近毕业的那几年才开始循序渐进地透露给我们的。但我认为这很正常，毕竟我们就算进了战区，对敌人也只是一知半解，更何况事实证明就算不清楚对面的状况，你也可以做好自己的本职工作。

“和我们想象中的样子有些不太一样，” 基拉思考了一阵后这么评价道，“但也可能是因为我们没有靠近过核心交战区，一直沿着边缘走的缘故，所以看上去和这片树林没什么太大的区别。”

“炸弹呢？飞机呢？什么新奇的东西都没有看到过吗？” 基德问道，迫切地想要从基拉那里知道更多。

“这些都没有。不过说到新奇，我们确实看见了不少，呃，有些奇怪甚至有点恶心的东西，” 基拉顿了顿，似乎咽下了更多糟糕的词句，“有一个战区的栏杆上每隔五十米就有一个戴着墨镜的粉红色鸟头，罗之前看的画册上应该有那种鸟——”

“火烈鸟。” 我说。

“对，就是火烈鸟！” 基拉搓了搓胳膊，“我和罗罗诺亚都觉得那是监控，可为什么要做成那种样子呢……不过那个区看守倒不是很严，我偷到了地图，这才知道回来的路该往哪里走，不然还不知道会跟着罗罗诺亚晃悠多久呢。”

“那张地图还在你身上吗？” 基德问道。

“不在，回来以后交给罗罗诺亚处理了。虽然只是感觉，但我觉得那张地图应该是谁特意放在那里给我的。一般来说地图都是一大片区域吧，可那张地图的范围就只是从那个战区到香波地为止，不管怎么说也太巧合了吧。”

“但不管怎么说你都平安回来了，这种有的没的就别想太多了！” 基德拍了拍基拉的肩膀，这之后话题不知怎么又到了伊万科夫和马尔科身上。总之，这是我们三人第一次也是最后一次开诚布公地讨论关于生存训练的话题。不过，在后来的某一天，具体点应该是当我得知罗西南迪的姓氏时，基拉的这番话对我来说就有另外的意味了。我此前纳闷过为什么罗罗诺亚能在完全不惊动总部的情况下带着基拉回来，也不明白为什么基拉能从战区里偷到一份恰好画着前往香波地的地图，而罗西南迪这个名字前的“堂吉诃德” 就是缺失的最后一片拼图。基拉所在的区域恰巧是堂吉诃德家族负责管辖的，于是当罗西南迪获知他们的行踪后没有选择上报，而是暗中帮助他们，直到他们回到香波地为止。

你们对罗西南迪的动机有很多揣测，这些马尔科在告知我罗西南迪的死讯时有提起过，但我得说你们都错了。说真的，如果我是你们中的一员，我也会得出像你们一样的结论，因为只有把获取党争优势作为终极目的去理解才足以解释他甚至愿意以生命为代价来帮助我们。但我想说，这仅仅只是因为他是比谁都善良的罗西南迪，不论姓氏，不论身份，就仅此而已。我不知道你有没有和他接触过，但只要你认识他，你就能立刻明白我的意思。

而现在，我想要把时间往后推一些，到我们十四岁那一年。我们在香波地的最后两年里发生了很多事情。罗罗诺亚离任，基拉和佩金交往，基德和我交往再到分道扬镳，都集中在这段时间里。这当然不是说此前的几年就平平淡淡地过去了，只是都是些零碎的记忆，不得不散着讲。我之前也提到过基德和我错过了很多暗示，那些暗示的来源也大多是在那几年，只是我们当时都没理解，只能把一件又一件的小事记下来，斟酌考量，直到最近才有种豁然开朗的感觉。而当你知道答案以后，就会有更多的片段从脑海中涌出来，你这才发觉原来暗示真的无所不在。

但我还是想先讲讲十四岁的故事。那个年龄段的学生们总是躁动的，有着挥霍不完的精力。打架，恋爱，性，烟和酒…… 我们几乎把所有能做的不能做的都尝了个遍，但即便如此也有人无法排解掉心中的燥郁。我是从巴法罗那里第一次听到基拉和罗罗诺亚的传言的。我得说，同期乃至整个学院的大多数人都是忌惮基德的，因此谁也不敢当着我们几个的面去谈论这种糟糕的话题。而巴法罗，天生脑袋缺根筋，在不敢找基德或者基拉的情况下居然跑过来找我求证传闻的真实性。他问我，罗罗诺亚是不是真的和基拉做过了。

没错，他用的就是“做”这个字眼。我和巴法罗说话的时候向来都不用太动脑子，那天最开始也是想应付完了事的，但我怎么也没想到他会如此突兀地这么说。于是我问他，他为什么会这么认为。他说，他们不是一起消失了两个多月吗，这段时间里肯定发生了什么，又问我知不知道详细的，甚至还拿胳膊肘捅了捅我，脸上浮出一种极恶心的笑容。我告诉他这种事简直是无稽之谈，根本没有发生过，又问他他是从哪里听来的。

“大家都在这么说啊。” 巴法罗说道。

我那个时候才明白为什么此前一段时间里总有人用奇怪的眼光打量我，或是围在一起嘀咕着什么事情，等我一靠近他们却又鸟兽作散。我竟不知道该做些什么，也不愿意直截了当地告诉他们学院里满天飞的绯闻，可传言终究会自己长腿跑到基德还有基拉的耳朵里去。于是我选择什么也不做，宁可等之后基德暴跳如雷出面揍人，也不愿意自己开口。

但我这么做并不是完全出于我刚刚讲的这些冠冕堂皇的理由。我甚至都没有敢和基德分享过我当时的真正想法，因为连我自己都觉得这实在是太不可理喻了，试问有谁会较真地嫉妒自己的朋友呢？可我确实妒忌过基拉。他罕见的金发，他优秀的成绩，尤其是他和基德的关系，都让我感到不爽。我之前提过好几次基拉的发色，那是一种非常灿烂的金黄色，比你的发色稍微深一点。自从生存训练以后，基拉就再没怎么剪过头发，因此到十四岁的时候已经是一头及腰的浓密长发。加上我们在校期间，学生中只有他一人拥有纯金色的头发，因此显得格外抢眼。

再回到嫉妒的心理上。我知道这些都是不正当且荒谬的，但一旦扯上基德，我的思维不知怎么就像是退回了幼儿期一样，变得固执且冲动。我那时还不能够理解何谓喜欢，何谓占有欲，只是单纯认为和基德呆一起久了以后被他的弱智行为给传染了，因此隔三岔五地会和他吵架甚至动手。而在基拉的事情上我也只是无动于衷，我甚至觉得我那时是在暗暗期待基德会因此逐渐疏远基拉，这样一来我在基德心中的地位就可以变得更举足轻重一些。

是，我知道这很傻，那段时间的我真的和白痴没什么两样。我本来不想把这件事讲出来，但我明白如果我不说，之后的事情就会显得更加的难以理喻。概括来说有两个重点。其一，我喜欢基德。其二，我得知了基拉和罗罗诺亚的绯闻以后起初没有采取任何行动。

这之后的几个星期里，传言变得更加过分。他们说，基拉早就为自己的将来做好了打算，他是为了毕业分配时成为医生才主动去勾引罗罗诺亚的。还有人说，自己经常看见基拉在深夜出入罗罗诺亚的办公室。甚至有人说基拉在高年级那里玩得也很开，把所有姿势——性交姿势，都试了一遍。基拉的课桌上开始出现各种垃圾，有时是被碾碎的金毛虫，或者是抹满了泥巴。宿舍也不例外。我们十三岁起就搬进了四人间，基德，基拉，我，还有一张床是空着的。尽管没有房间的钥匙，但有些人会在门上拿记号笔写满骂人的脏话。有一次我从训练场回来，就看见基拉鬼鬼祟祟地提着水桶用抹布使劲地擦掉那些痕迹。他还朝我笑笑，示意我向基德保密。

这个流传于坊间的谣言被光明正大地捅出来是在一次例行的体能训练中。那天偏巧不巧，基德被马尔科抓去补考，所以恰好不在。关于基拉的事情，评头论足的人太多了，不仅仅是我们这一期，就连低年级和高年级都在热火朝天地讨论，于是很多人信以为真，对罗罗诺亚的态度也不再是毕恭毕敬的了。马歇尔就是其中最突出的。他起先只是不服从罗罗诺亚的指令，后来甚至当着对方的面含沙射影地说他和学生有不清不楚的关系。那天马歇尔又和他的好友们一道在休息时讨论起昨夜的所见所闻，当然是他们脑中妄想的产物，只不过这一次的模仿大会比以往的任何一次都恶心露骨。马歇尔捏着嗓子，模仿起做爱时的呻吟声，还不时搔首弄姿，扭动起身子，用手比划着随抽插动作起伏的长发来。谁都看得出来他是在模仿基拉，于是又引起一片拍手叫好和狂笑来。

正当他们在兴头上时，基拉冲上来给马歇尔的脸上结结实实来了一拳。基拉从不会主动引发争执，一般都是别人动手他还手，或者是帮着基德打人，所以当他恶狠狠地打出那一拳以后，所有人都安静了。马歇尔倒在地上一脸难以置信，嘴里还是不饶人地羞辱着基拉，围观的马歇尔派也都嚷嚷着要给基拉难堪。

“放你娘的狗屁。” 基拉说，然后往马歇尔的嘴上又补了一拳。这一拳下去，马歇尔满嘴是血，牙齿断了不少，说出的话也变成了含糊的鬼叫。但基拉还是没有放过他，揪着马歇尔的脖子又往边上使劲一拧。“咔嚓”一声，这下马歇尔也不动弹了。里三圈外三圈的围观者终于再坐不住了，纷纷要上来把基拉按在地上揍。德雷克去器材室喊来了罗罗诺亚，等他把所有人包括基拉在内都控制住以后，我这才发现自己同样也加入了这场混战，腮帮子被打肿了一大块。德雷克后来跟我说，我当时就像疯了一样地揍人，谁叫我也不听，最后不得不用上镣铐才能勉强阻止我继续暴打倒在地上的其他人。我想我当时不仅仅是为了基拉，也是在发泄自己居然会嫉妒好友的羞耻感吧。

坦诚来说，关于基拉和罗罗诺亚的事情，我确实有动摇过，但却是在这次群架之后。虽然是马歇尔犯贱在先，可他颈椎骨折和牙齿碎掉也是事实，所以按照规定基拉还是得被关三天禁闭的。哦，补充一下，他的手臂还脱臼了，不过这是基德的手笔。当基德在医务室听说了马歇尔的所作所为以后，他顺手把马歇尔的右手给扯脱臼了，最后被马尔科拴在办公桌边上补考基础药理学。基拉被罗罗诺亚叫去询问具体情况，而我被送去医务室处理完伤口以后就自己先回宿舍了。

当我经过罗罗诺亚的办公室时，鬼使神差一般，我往房间里看了一眼。透过窗户，我看到基拉向罗罗诺亚在说着什么，然后罗罗诺亚叹了口气，抬起手揉了揉基拉的脑袋。看到这里，我就像触电一般地跑开了，后面具体又发生过什么我就无从而知了。虽然这样说有些过分，但我确实很难将罗罗诺亚和摸头等相对亲昵的行为联系到一起去。至少在我和基德面前，罗罗诺亚从来没有表现出这样的一面。这种差异让我突然间意识到，罗罗诺亚和基拉之间的关系确实是不一般的，尽管以我对基拉的了解他绝对不是传言中的那种人，但他们确实走的比一般的教官和学生更近。也是在那个时候，我突然反应过来，七岁那年我和罗罗诺亚在大会上的对视，他看的人或许根本不是我，而是基拉。

虽说我在这以后对基拉的嫉妒就淡去了很多，但我隔着罗罗诺亚办公室的窗户所看到的这一幕一直都被小心翼翼地藏在了心底。而直到佩金和我三言两语提起罗罗诺亚的过去时，我才对此完全地释然了。他告诉我，罗罗诺亚曾经的恋人也有着一头璀璨的金发。我想罗罗诺亚一定是在基拉身上看见了那个人的影子吧。

而整个香波地学院唯一的金发或许确实意味着什么。

—TBC—


	10. Desperately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是咕咕了一个月的更新

**Chapter 10 Desperately**

现在我想要和你说说尤斯塔斯·基德。我告诉过你我们认识的契机，也讲了我们熟悉起来的经过。但确切地说，我对基德的第一印象比鸟蛋事件来得还要更早一些。

那大概是三岁前后我们刚搬进集体宿舍的时候。在训练正式开始之前，我的记忆几乎都是断断续续的，大多情况下只能记起某个简短而模糊的画面，连前因和后果也想不起来。可我相当肯定我们绝非从一开始就住在香波地的宿舍，尽管我也说不清楚在那之前我们又能生活在哪里。虽然如此，时至今日我依然能隐约体会到当时置身于某种新环境的紧张感。

我坐在靠角落的第二张床上，也就是我十三岁之前床铺的位置，仔仔细细地观察每一个被大人领进来的同期。我不知道你在见到陌生的同龄人会在心里想些什么，但至少我习惯给他们安上不同的动物头衔，既方便记忆也能让我不那么紧张。举几个例子，在被子里缩成一团的贝波是熊，头顶有一撮头发竖着的德雷克是公鸡，头发神似触角的巴法罗是蛞蝓，哪怕他的名字和水牛是同一个词。

至于基德，我把他和鲨鱼画上了等号。鲨鱼先生小时候身体尚未长开，我甚至能透过有些宽大的白色背心隐约看见皮肤下微微隆起的脊柱；脸上则挂着一副似笑非笑的表情，像审视猎物般打量着房间里的其他人。基德周身的气场向来带刺，学院里没眼力见如巴法罗都知道最好别招惹他。我想那些尖刺如果可以看得见、摸得着的话，或许和鲨鱼的牙齿差不了多少。

而事实证明人的判断不一定都是准确的，因为和基德相处久了后我觉得比起鲨鱼，他更像是块头大了些的犬科动物，即便拥有强大的獠牙和尖锐的爪趾，但却绝不会用这些武器去伤害他的同伴。在这一点上我做的不如基德。我说话向来不饶人，大多情况下也都是我挑起的冷战。年轻时我不觉得这有什么，而现在每每回想起会闹别扭却永远不会记仇的大型犬尤斯塔斯·基德，心里总感觉自己实在亏欠他太多了。我甚至希望基德能够长点记性，能够像我一样在争执的时候翻翻旧账，这样一来我心中的罪恶感就得以减轻不少了。

尽管由我自己来说有点奇怪，但基德和我的确都算是同期里在感情方面开窍比较晚的。基拉和佩金眉来眼去了快一年——当然，我甚至都没有察觉到，这还是佩金后来亲口告诉我的——基德和我还都没把双方的关系往恋爱方面去想，依旧是像小时候一样没心没肺地打闹，直到马尔科一句无心的话将我点醒，我们才算是往青春期正式地迈了一大步。

自从开始学习医学类的基础课以后，基德就变成了医务室的常客，每次补考总少不了他的份。以至于到后来，基德总在考药理化学这些科目时把卷子通读一遍，再快速地计算自己会写的部分的分数。若是铁定到不了及格线，基德就会大摇大摆地走到讲桌边把一张只写了名字的白卷交给马尔科，然后在对方恨铁不成钢的注视下径自离开教室，整个过程用时绝不会超过一分钟。

当然，我敢向你保证基德的智力绝对没有问题。他只是单纯地觉得记下这些东西相当麻烦，加之他从一开始就深知自己不可能成为医生，于是也就没有了耗费精力去学习医学的必要。我曾经试图说服过他就算成不了医生，学习了这些或许可以在关键的时刻自救，而基德却告诉我“人该死的时候就得死，来多少个医生都他妈没用”，气得我当场和他大打出手，到最后也没能和他就学习方面达成一致。

在放弃了让基德老实学习的想法后，我也只得认命般地和他一道去医务室报道。我其实并不一定得去，只是基拉总说他训练结束后有事（现在看来多半是跑去找佩金了），我闲着也是闲着，加之正好可以问马尔科一些在课堂上不太方便问出口的问题。对我而言，抛却讲师的身份，马尔科就是继罗西南迪之后最大的情报来源。和伊万科夫非常不同的是，马尔科偶尔会在课堂上含沙射影地告诉我们一些战区的真实状况。他并不像是无意间说漏了嘴，而更像是刻意地将一些信息尽可能以最自然的方式安插进他的授课中去，得仔细想想才能从中滤出点东西来。

作为整个香波地学院里唯一刚从战区退役的教官，马尔科所透露的信息均是时效性最高且极为可贵的。但碍于身份，马尔科也并不能口无遮拦地把事情说个清楚，因此我总会习惯性地把他说过的所有话在脑中反复回放，以从中找出些蛛丝马迹。若不是自己就身处这个巨大的骗局中，我或许会觉得解密过程还算有趣。

总之，那是个周五的傍晚，就快到饭点的时候。基德在连蒙带猜外加我的两次提醒之下可算通过了补考，坐在板凳上伸了个懒腰问我晚饭后到熄灯之前的这段时间想要做什么。我告诉他随便，然后催着他赶紧收拾起铅笔和本子，好在晚饭前再回宿舍一趟。那时我们还住在集体宿舍，虽然不至于那么不方便，但确实不如四人间的时候来得自由。若是动作再磨蹭些，我们就都得拿着书去食堂了。当我们起身往门口走的时候，马尔科突然叫住了我们。

“你们两个最近是在约会——” 

“没有！” 

甚至还没等马尔科把话讲完，基德就抢先否定道，一副如临大敌的模样。见我毫无反应，基德又从背后悄悄扯了下我的衣角，压低了声音催促道：“你赶紧说点什么啊。”

“我们没有在交往，不过是闲着无聊来陪他补考罢了。” 我说，用余光看到基德这才长舒一口气，紧绷的肌肉也稍微放松了下来，仿佛他的名字和我的一道出现在别人的话语中是什么堪比天塌了的事情一般。

马尔科眯起他微肿的眼睛狐疑地盯着基德和我又看了一会儿，这才摆摆手叫我们赶快回去，还警告基德下次测验前稍微上点心。只可惜基德的心思早就如脱缰的野狗般直奔纸牌和跳棋，哪里还会把他苦口婆心的劝告听进去，敷衍了几句就拽着我匆忙离开了。那时我并没有把基德的举动太放在心上，直到晚饭后我们照例玩纸牌的时候，这种不满才一股脑地爆发出来，连我自己都被吓了一跳。

在香波地的生活虽然忙碌而紧凑，我们却绝不会在游戏上怠慢自己。那时可以从总部获得的物资原本就很少，能够用在娱乐休闲上的更是屈指可数，能做到人手一副的也就只有纸牌了。若是总按照说明书的方法玩牌定会感到腻味，于是我们大多自己琢磨出了各种相对复杂而趣味性更高的规则。

基德，基拉还有我是三个人一起玩，所以我们会把三副纸牌拼在一起，再随机分发成三等分，谁先把手上的牌出完谁就赢了。走牌的规则很简单，由第一个人决定走牌的组合，例如单牌，两张一样的，三张一样的，或者五张连续数字的，下一个人能出的牌数字必须大于第一个人。如果有人出的牌另外两个人都接不上，那么就可以最后一个出牌的人可以随意更改走牌组合。

除了这些基础规则以外，我们出牌的时候只需要把至少一张牌正面朝上，同时还追加了质疑-禁言的体系。举个例子，假如我手上有五张牌，我就可以把一张正面朝上、其余牌原封不动地打出来，并且告诉另外两人这是五张连牌。如果没有人质疑，那么就无事发生，游戏正常进行。但如果有人提出质疑，就会出现如下两种结果：一，我撒谎了，于是五张牌里有多少张是滥竽充数的，我就会被跳过几次，既不能出牌也不能对剩余的人进行质疑；二，我没有撒谎，提出质疑的人则会根据我本轮出牌的数量被跳过相应的次数，五张牌就是五次。考虑到这个游戏的最终目的是决定输家，在这五张牌是我手上最后五张牌的情况下，质疑的规则会发生相应改变：质疑成功则被质疑的人会直接成为本轮的输者，质疑失败则提出质疑的人成为输者。

游戏过后输的次数最多的人会被另外两人惩罚，内容包括让出第二天早饭的肉，或者训练时故意同手同脚地踏步，好被罗罗诺亚揪出来罚站之类无关痛痒的事。尽管如此，因为谁也不愿意被另外两人指手画脚的，我们对待每一次的牌局都格外认真，甚至还会找专门的笔和纸记录游戏进程。在我的印象当中，基德一直对输赢非常执着，尽管他毫无疑问是三人当中输次数最多的那一个。于是，基德常会在规则本身上大做文章，好耍些花招让自己多赢几次。那天晚上也是如此。

一开始，游戏的氛围并未和往常有任何不同，硬要说就是我前几轮运气实在太好，不需要加以隐瞒就可以把手中的牌尽数出完，因此连赢了好几轮。而可怜的基德几乎是轮轮垫底，眼看着输家的帽子就快要扣在他脑袋上时，局面却发生了一百八十度大转弯。那个总被骗的晕头转向，向来输的惨不忍睹的基德脸上竟浮现出了自信的笑容，并开始质疑我出的牌，而且一抓一个准，导致我垫底的次数也多了起来。

当我纳闷基德怎么突然变这么强的时候，一次偶然的抬头，我发现他和基拉在悄悄地对手里的牌。难怪呢，稍微动点脑子做个算数，我手里剩下什么牌他们也早就知道的一清二楚了。

“你们这是犯规！” 我气愤地说。

“这怎么能叫犯规呢？规则里又没说不可以结盟。” 基德说，“再说了，谁让你今天运气那么好尾巴都翘天上去了，我们这不也是迫不得已嘛，对吧？” 话音刚落，基拉就跟着夸张地点了点头。 

基德说得其实不错，我们制定规则的时候确实没有对两个人联合对付剩下那个人的情况加以限制。理由一个是没想到真的会出现这种状况，再就是若有两个人串通起来，那剩下那个人手里的牌便不再是个秘密，游戏也就毫无悬念了。换句话说，我以为这个游戏里各自为营是大家约定俗成的前提，只不过基德和基拉却不是这么认为的。

看着基德洋洋得意的神情，我觉得他简直烂透了，枉我那么多次陪他补考还告诉他答案。可胜负心作祟，既然基德偏要耍阴招，那我就光明正大地赢个漂亮，好让他见识下什么叫作硬实力的差距。但一个人终究挡不住两个人的狂轰滥炸，又几轮过后，第二天我会被指使着去做蠢事已经是板上钉钉的事情了。

不懂分寸还成天上头，我得说基德就是这种地方最招人厌。谁都知道不能火上浇油的事，基德不仅要提来两大桶汽油，还不忘往里面丢几根劈里啪啦的炮仗，恨不得把整个军火库都倒进去才叫畅快。

“要不今天就到这吧，时间也不早了。” 基拉说，似乎是察觉到了我的不悦。

“才不要！好不容易能碾压这家伙，不在改规则之前多来几局怎么行呢！” 基德把理好的一沓子牌甩在床头柜上，大声嚷嚷道，“来来来继续！”

似乎是时来运转，这一轮我手中的牌格外好走，若是用的得当，说不定还能打基德一个下马威。我自动过滤掉对面基德和基拉嘀嘀咕咕算牌的声音，理了理牌，心里想着只要在开局出掉手里的红心三，哪怕基德打出大小王，我后续出牌也不会难到哪里去。作为上一轮垫底的，我第一个出了红心三。如我所料地那样，基拉没有出牌的打算，基德立刻显摆似的甩了张小王。于是主动权又回到基德手上。

“两张五。” 基德说，见我手上紧跟着有动作又突然把刚打出的牌收了回去。

“改主意了，” 基德说，“我改出三四五六七连牌。” 

只可惜我对此也早有准备，抽出准备好的连牌刚准备说话，基德就嚷嚷着把手挡在我面前。

“错了错了！我再换一张！” 他说，收好牌盘腿往床上一坐，勾着脑袋就去看基拉手里的牌面，咕哝着该怎么出才能让我一张牌都打不出来。

那时候，我噌一下就想到基德在医务室里头甩得像筛糠、疯狂否认他和我有任何瓜葛的模样，心中竟生出莫名的委屈来：尤斯塔斯·基德这么垃圾的一号人，哪里轮得上他和我撇清关系，分明该是我嫌弃他才对。

“无聊透顶，你跟基拉玩去吧。” 我说，把手里的牌往床头柜上一拍，蹬掉拖鞋就躺回被子里去，死活不往基德那里再看一眼。大概半分钟之后，我隔着被子听到基德蹦了一句：“我靠，生气了？”

“废话。” 基拉说。

“不是吧，真生气了？” 我听见基德从床上起身，又噔噔噔跑到我这一侧来。“你生气了？” 他问。

“没有。” 我说。

“你就是生气了，声音都变这么沉。” 

“没有。”

“你肯定生气了。” 基德一边说着，一边想要掀开被子看我到底在做什么。我猛地一掀被子把他的手甩开，恶狠狠说道：“把你的狗爪子拿开。”

直到熄灯前，基德又来找过我几次，还故意大声地和基拉聊天，说“今天的牌局不算数，明天不搞惩罚游戏了”。而我一次都没有搭理过基德，既不回话也不把头从被子里伸出来，哪怕总闷着也很难受。尽管此前我从没有如此长时间地无视过基德，但我想我其实算不上在生气。我不过是觉得基德当时的行为怪恶心人的，所以才不想费口舌和他讲话罢了。等到第二天早上，我睁眼后照常和基德问好，只是称谓稍许改变了一点。

“早上好，红毛狗。” 我说。

由此，基德和我的关系步入了一个新的阶段，一切都在发生着转变：年幼时相安无事互相帮助的友善和平时光一去不复返，取而代之的是终日挑不完的刺和吵不完的架。我还会在闲着的时候陪他去医务室报道，他还会在训练休息时一并帮我满上水壶，只是我总当着马尔科的面大声朗读基德试卷上令人匪夷所思的错误答案，而基德总会故意把沾满汗臭味的毛巾隔老远甩到我头上来。

可一切又未曾变过。青春期的口是心非将砰然的喜欢裹上一层酸溜溜的糖霜，踏入战区后的生死未卜又把赤诚的真心藏进一只沉甸甸的匣子，而我还是我，基德还是那个执拗的要人命的基德。

至于基德在我心中的地位是何时从“讨厌鬼尤斯塔斯”变为“独一无二的讨厌鬼尤斯塔斯”，我想这并没有一个确切的时间，看似突然却又理所当然。若是较真起来，事情可能又得回到那年生存训练基德逆着人流要来救我的时候，甚至是他捧着鸟窝远远地冲我搭话的时候。我记得有次训练休息时大家莫名讨论起了自己有没有喜欢的人，大家都七嘴八舌地议论起来。轮到我时，我毫不犹豫地说“没有”，视线却下意识地寻找起那个顶着一头乱蓬蓬红颜色头发的身影，直到远远看见他举着两个水壶向我挥手时才安心下来。

当你在意一个人，在意他和你讲话的语气，在意他看待你的目光，在意他每天做了什么又常和谁走在一起时，你就是喜欢他，千真万确。

基德和我一直维持着这种微妙的平衡，谁也不愿意越过那条界限一步，直到罗罗诺亚的离任。

罗罗诺亚是在一个晴朗的夜晚离开香波地的，当时马歇尔因为伤势过重被送去了总部，有关基拉的传言还尚未平息。熄灯时间早就过了，可基拉还没有回到宿舍，基德于是专门给他留了门。我记得基德刚坐上床鞋都没来及脱，一道锃亮的白光便划过窗户。我们连忙跑到窗边，却看见学院里来了前前后后十多辆车，车上下来了一群身穿纯白制服的人——我们一眼就认出那是总部派来的搜查队。

而罗罗诺亚带着他的三把刀，笔直地站在搜查队的重重枪口前。

我不知道那天晚上香波地学院里究竟有多少人看见了这一幕。或许只有个别人，或许是全部，但唯一可以确定的是这天过后再没人愿意公开提起“罗罗诺亚”这个名字，从上至下，每一个人都心照不宣。

我们屏息注视着罗罗诺亚稳稳地走向一袭白衣的刽子手们，一步又一步，毫不犹豫，像他领着我们训练时一样稳健。我不知为何想起了七岁那年的傍晚，想起他放走麻雀后扬长而去的身影。那时我们无人知晓罗罗诺亚这几十年来是顶着怎样的压力和折磨坚定地走完他的余生，也没有人知道他故去的爱人和牺牲的挚友，更没有人能明白他做过的那些事究竟对这个社会有着怎样举足轻重的意义，但这不妨碍我们见证一个英雄留给这个世界最后的背影。

“咚。” 一声闷响自罗罗诺亚侧后方的楼道里传来。灯光所及之处，我看见一抹金色的头发，却立刻又被拽回了黑暗中去。

罗罗诺亚的脚步顿了一瞬间，可他没有回头。当他走到搜查队跟前时，白衣的军官们一拥而上。他们扯下他的刀具，把他按在地上，为他戴上镣铐，却唯独没能使他低下他那孤傲的头颅。

“别看了。” 基德说，又狠狠地扯上窗帘，“基拉今天晚上不会回来了。” 他关好门，见我还在窗边愣着，便拉过我坐到床上去。良久，他伸手在我脸上胡乱地抹了一把，我这才意识到自己竟然在哭。基德把手探进床垫，摸出一盒卷烟和火柴，自说自话地点上，又塞到我手里去。

“我不抽烟。” 我说。

基德没有接话，拽过我的手就着烟卷猛吸了一大口，房间里顿时充斥着烟草的气味。

夜晚重归沉寂，搜查队走了，罗罗诺亚走了，我们无言地并肩坐着。

我讨厌夜晚，不只是那些无数的、潮水般涌来的回忆，而是因为你们专挑夜晚带走我身边的人，罗罗诺亚也好，贝波也好，还有其他那些我记不清名字也记不清样貌的同期。十三岁以前集体宿舍里我的左手边、十三岁以后四人宿舍里空荡荡的角落，它们本该是属于贝波的位置。他每一天都认真地训练，认真地读书，认真地吃饭，却还是免不了被从名单上残忍划去。我记得那个晚上他信誓旦旦地跟我说第二天还要一起看动物画册，却在深夜被你们静悄悄地带走，再也没有回来过。

你们以为黑夜就是最好的掩护，仿佛在黑暗之中做任何偷鸡摸狗见不得人的勾当就不会为人察觉了。但殊不知，黑夜中同样会有无数的眼睛注视着你们，将你们的一举一动都镌刻在脑海。我们永远不会忘记你们做过的一切。

“喂，基德，在听吗？” 我问道。手中的烟卷早已所剩无几。

“嗯。” 他说。

“马尔科的课，多少还是听一点吧。”

“为什么？”

“万一要是在战场上受了什么伤，会些急救知识绝对不可能一点作用都没有。”

“……”

“你要是真的听不明白，那就我来。手把手教你总不可能还弄不懂吧？”

“……”

“紧急包扎呀、固定呀，做的好说不定就能保住胳膊和腿，关键时刻甚至能保命。”

“……”

“还有——”

“别说了。” 基德把我手中的烟蒂扔在地板上踩灭，于是黑夜里最后的光亮也消失了。“别说了，” 他说，“你知道这没有用的。”

我怔怔地看着基德。

“你真的以为我们能活到退休？别开玩笑了。我恨透了这个说法，但那些家伙们说的没错，‘他们想让我们死，我们就得死’。”

“那你觉得‘医生’就是些彻头彻尾的废物喽？” 我质问他。

“‘医生’和‘士兵’不过都是些幌子，你一定明白我的意思。”

“抱歉，我不明白。”

“我知道这个学院里所有人都像避瘟神一样躲着这个话题，但我现在就偏偏得把话给说开了，” 基德说，“我们都他妈的是罪犯生下来的小孩。不管是要成为士兵，还是要成为医生，你的父母都是这个国家最备受唾弃的罪犯——你我都一样。” 说罢，基德“咯咯”地笑了起来。

“都他妈一样。” 基德摇了摇头，沙哑的笑声在黑暗中听起来比哭声更为凄厉。

我那时的状态无异于被凉水浇了当头，但心中莫名的怒火却愈发强烈。我深知我没有生气的理由，可我就是觉得事情不该是这样的。毫无疑问，这就是个操蛋的世界，没有未来也没有希望。可尤斯塔斯·基德绝对不可以放弃将来：成天安慰别人屁事没有，傻兮兮闹来闹去，什么事也不怕的基德在给了我希望以后，却又自顾自地消沉下去，这算哪门子的童话故事。

于是，在“揍他”和“骂他”这两个选项之中，我选择了“吻他”。


	11. De novo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有未成年性行为描写求求不要出警我我真的好害怕，不喜欢可以不看，不影响后续剧情的  
> 其实是chapter 10.5

基德怎么也没有想到罗会吻过来。他感受着罗一点一点地把全身的重量压上他的胸膛，又毫无章法地撕咬着他的嘴唇，脑海中闪过的第一个念想竟是“他们不该这样”，残存的理智也一再催促他在事态变得一发不可收拾之前推开对方。

而罗没有给基德这个机会。他的双手插进基德的头发里，死死地箍在脑后。每当基德试图把他们肌肤相接的那些地方分开，罗就会换一个姿势，于是他们比先前更加紧密地贴合在一起，像相撞的两块磁铁再分不出此与彼。

基德和罗都曾撞见过在楼梯间里欲火焚身的同期，看过情侣旁若无人地亲吻乃至苟合的景象，但这并不意味着他们早已掌握了接吻的技巧。两人的舌头纠缠在一起，不知是谁的牙齿频频磕在唇舌上，不断分泌出的唾液中便混着若有若无的血腥味。

在罗胡乱的攻势之下，基德找不准换气的时机，缺氧让他的头变得昏沉。视野模糊，声音远逝，唯有炽热的呼吸一下又一下地拍打他的脸颊，他的脖颈，心跳如擂鼓般又急又重，他终于放弃了抵抗。呼吸紊乱，他们恋恋不舍地分开，额头抵着额头。基德的手指自罗柔软的发梢滑下，抚过他的眼角与面庞，最终流连忘返于那两瓣柔软的嘴唇，像孩童得到玩具般爱不释手。

基德摩挲着那双被唾液染湿的唇瓣，从未体验过的温润触感似电流爬遍周身，酥酥麻麻的，让他不由得惊叹起造物主的神奇。空气愈发燥热，臆想与现实模糊了界限，基德觉得自己的大脑在炙烤中悄然融化，几年前在医务室里被无意戳破的心思也变得无关紧要了起来。

似乎是不满对方迟迟未有进一步的动作，罗捉住基德的手，伸出舌头舔过他的手掌与指节，最后在指尖久久地吮吸、停留。漏过窗帘的月光照得那对灰眸透亮。

滚烫的岩浆冲破地壳，亿万颗炮弹在基德面前炸开，灼痛的热浪裹挟着振聋发聩的声音在他的头脑里轰然作响。他不由分说地抽离自己的手指，毫不犹豫地吻了上去，像不知餍足的野兽，迸发的欲望冲垮一切道德与理性。

这不是梦。基德把罗所有的喘息声统统堵在喉咙里，伸手去扯他的裤子，掏出他勃起的阴茎，和自己的紧贴在一起，上下撸动着。陌生的黏滑触感使基德呼吸一滞，但并未使他结束那个漫长而暴戾的吻。他不厌其烦地捉住罗的舌头又松开，用牙齿咬他的嘴唇，粗重的呼吸混在一起，让气温升得很高。

梦境转化为现实之突然让基德感到措手不及。他抱着的毫无疑问是货真价实的特拉法尔加：他看得到他被一番蹂躏后泛着水光的唇瓣，他听得到他支离破碎的吐息，他闻得到他头发上洗发水所留下的浅淡薄荷味，他感觉得到他的手扣在肩胛骨上，像是想要让两人融为一体般地用力。可他无故觉得怀中人陌生，却又说不出是哪里让他感到异样。

当基德解开睡衣纽扣，咬上罗的锁骨时，他猛然间战栗着意识到这份陌生感是从何而来了。

那个平日里劣着性子和他玩闹，总挂着游刃有余的微笑的特拉法尔加，此刻竟同他梦中那红着脸含他的阴茎、浪叫着被来回操干的罗重叠在了一起，既不是他熟知的特拉法尔加，更不是他那些叫人听了不好意思的淫乱梦中的罗。

于是“啪”的一声，礼花齐放，钟声奏响，基德只觉得血液沸腾着往身下那一处涌，脑袋变成了一台蒸汽机，耳尖得有烧得正旺的炭火那么烫。他下意识加快了手上的速度，游走的舌头将细密的薄汗抹匀在对方小麦色的皮肤上，从喉结到肩膀，从前胸到乳首。

基德笨拙地亲吻在刺激之下已挺立起的乳尖。他含住罗胸前紧实的肌肉，靠本能用舌尖来回拨弄乳头，牙齿却不听使唤地磕磕绊绊。

钝痛使罗狠狠推开了基德。他蜷曲起身子，像一条搁浅的鱼，周身匀称的线条随大口的呼吸起伏。而性器相摩擦所产生的快感却只增不减，这让他手足无措，只能再揽住基德，把头埋在他的颈窝。湿热的吐息让基德的肩部线条上泛起一层薄薄的雾气，熟悉的温度叫他想起初春的暖阳，暮秋的炉火。

太近了。

不再只是停留在隔着粗糙制服的推搡，无意间碰触的肌肤，或者一个心照不宣的闪烁眼神，两人黏糊糊地合为一体，仿佛这才是他们本该拥有的模样。罗像是要把自己揉进对方身体里那般用力，骨节分明的手指在基德苍白的皮肤上留下淡红的印痕。

纠缠在一起的喘息声狠狠地捶打着基德的鼓膜，心跳声越来越重越来越响，电流的杂音在大脑里横冲直撞。他强压住怀中人被推上高潮时如鱼死网破的挣扎，刀枪磨砺出的老茧又狠又快地来回擦过柱身，最后在龟头久久揉弄、停留，直至射精也没有松开。

事实上，基德不知道罗或者自己是什么时候射出来的，有可能很早，也有可能不止一次。然而他的阴茎仍直挺挺地勃起着，脑袋依旧昏沉，浸在无边的欲望中辨不清方向。

罗同样沉溺于绝顶快感后绵长的余韵里，如酣睡的家猫一样乖顺，和片晌前简直判若两人。他把下巴搁在基德结实的肩膀上，清了清略有沙哑的嗓子，胸腔传来一阵闷闷的震动。基德看不到罗脸上的表情，只能感觉得到对方那有些硌人的胡渣。

基德在犹豫，不是因为他不知道接下来该怎么做，相反，他早就从他人的闲聊中了解过一二。他空出的那只手此刻正搭在罗的腰线上，只要他想，他的手指便可以顺着背脊向下游走，毫无阻碍地探向对方的后穴。然后，他可以用自己的硬得发疼的阴茎操开那里，那一定会让他爽得直冲云霄。

但他的手却谨慎而小心地扶着罗的侧腰，丝毫没有进一步的动作。事发突然，基德根本没有找人要过唇油或者护手霜，他想罗一定也是一样。基德知道粗暴的性爱对身体的伤害会有多大，也见过同期中有人纵欲过度在床上躺了整整两天动弹不得。他不希望罗变成那样，也不想顶着其余人调侃的目光向罗罗诺亚如实——

可罗罗诺亚已经不在了。

总部会派来新的教官接手工作，于是罗罗诺亚便会和无数传闻一道埋葬在这个夜晚，由日出无声地宣读他的死讯。

刺骨的寒意把基德浮在云端的思绪拉回现实，让他一下子清醒了大半。他扶着罗的肩膀把他推开，迎上对方不解的眼神。

“今天就到这吧，我自己去解决一下。” 他说。

罗没有回答。

那不单是失落而引起的沉默。基德看着他的眼睛，高潮时泌出的泪水仍停在眼眶中，但眼瞳深处却是枯涸的。他能感觉到一团叫不上名来的情绪在罗的心中堆积、发酵。他意识到这是暴风雨来临之前的片刻宁静。

罗从不甘愿任人摆布，那具与同期相比稍显瘦弱的身躯内实际上藏着一个比谁都倔犟的灵魂。他乖张不驯，特立独行。他喜欢占据主导地位，把事情掌控在自己手里。但此时此刻，理智和颜面统统都是狗屁。他只想要基德把那根阴茎塞进他的身体，狠狠地操他，操到他再没功夫去思考这天夜里都发生了什么。

至少现在，他要他的世界里只有基德一人。

“孬种……！”

罗骂道。他重重地把基德扑倒在并不宽裕的床上，手肘撑在他的胸口。另一只手在两人的性器上快速抹了一把，再将濡湿的手指草草塞进后穴。罗做得很粗糙，基德还没反应过来发生了什么，他便已经调整好姿势，跨在基德身上。他扶住阴茎，对准穴口，然后坐了下去。

那真的很疼。

他好比亲手将利刃捅进自己的身体，撕裂的痛感在瞬间决堤，让他几乎撑不住腰身，连双腿也不停的颤抖。

基德同样不好受。干涩的内壁严丝合缝地咬着他的下身，既退不出去，也不能再往里深入。罗仿佛是被钉在了基德的阴茎上。他试图借着重量把柱身再吞进去一点，却因脱力而停下了动作。

“你他妈疯了？”

罗没有回应。基德死死地瞪着压住自己的罗，尝试起身却又被按了回去，只能干愣着听那从喉咙里溢出的变了调的痛苦呻吟。他想抱住罗，亲他的脖子和嘴唇，或者揉一揉他被汗水浸湿的头发，但任何大幅度的动作都只会让他的阴茎在甬道里卡的更死，换来两人吃痛的抽气。

于是基德抓住罗的手，同他十指相扣。

基德感觉到坐在自己身上的人猛地战栗了一下，紧接着是一阵酸涩的痛楚，他错愕地发现罗居然一个咬牙把阴茎全部埋了进去。然后，罗俯下身吻他，像即将溺毙的人抓住救命稻草般猛烈。他吮吸他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙齿，把所有快要压抑不住的声音堵住。汗水从他的发梢上滑下，直接摔碎在基德的额角。

他们拥吻了仿佛一个世纪那么久，久到彼此熟悉并接受了那尖锐的刺痛感。罗松开基德的嘴唇，骑着他的阴茎开始上下摆动。他低沉地喘气，一只手撑在床榻上，另一只握着基德的手，身体随动作起起伏伏。

罗的后穴吞吐着基德的性器，内里恰到好处地包裹着滚烫的柱身，柔软而温暖，这让他头皮发麻，大脑空白。单人床被压得 “吱呀吱呀”响，汗珠随着他的动作星星点点地落在基德的前胸和腹部，月色中肌肉轮廓的剪影叫人完全无法挪开视线。

基德望向他染着水光的双唇，先前飘飘然的畅爽感又一次占据了他的头脑。身上的重量和房间里回荡的安静的喘息声，连同那张尚蹙着眉的脸蛋都在告诉基德，他在操的不是别人，正是那个他肖想已久的特拉法尔加·罗。于是他的阴茎便在那让人欲仙欲死的后穴里又变硬了几分。

基德感觉自己疯了，因为他满脑子都只剩下特拉法尔加这个混蛋，全部的感官无一不和身上正骑着自己的家伙联系到一起。他的意识开始发烫，仿佛置身岩浆。他的视线飘忽不定，却突然被罗下身的摆动着的性器死死攥住。

罗的阴茎同样硬硬地勃起着，马眼处挂着黏乎乎的液体，分不清是之前的精液还是别的什么，在月光下亮晶晶的。微凉的囊袋随着摇摆一下接一下地拍在基德的小腹，动作再大一点时那漂亮的龟头会飞快地擦过他腹部肌肉，留下零星的水渍。

愉悦的快感从尾椎骨升起。基德配合着罗的动作，在他落下时猛地顶跨，好让自己进到更深处。前所未有的体验让脏字和荤话毫无保留地从基德口中蹦出。肉体与肉体猛地碰撞，他们疯狂地交合，世界也被抛在脑后。

基德几乎要忘却自己身处何处，直到一声悲恸的哭号如平地惊雷般在他的耳畔炸响。

那声音当是克制了许久，像是掺进了无数的负面情绪，叫人一听便不由得一同难过起来。起初，声音的主人都没能意识到这是自己发出的，直到豆大的眼泪奔涌而出时才如梦初醒。罗仍旧跨坐在基德身上，只是渐渐停下了动作。他用手捂着面颊，可泪水仍旧从他的指缝间落下，潮乎乎的。突然，他俯下身紧紧抱住基德。

在基德的记忆里，除了很久很久以前他们一起受罚的那一次，罗从没有像现在这样嚎啕大哭过。他总是沉默地掉眼泪，从不发出不必要的声音，就像他做爱时一般安静。可此刻，罗却伏在基德的身上哭得上气不接下气，涕泪横流。有几滴眼泪落在了基德嘴边，他伸出舌头舔了舔，又咸又苦。

自己的性器仍深深地插在罗的后穴里，基德试图让两人的下半身分开，可罗却剧烈地反抗了起来。

“不要，” 他歇斯底里地哭喊，“不要拔出来！”

基德揉了揉罗那头已经乱的不成样的黑发，像给小动物顺毛一样安抚他，然后抱着他的腰翻过身去，阴茎摩擦着穴口使两人均是一阵战栗。现在，罗变成被压在身下的那个人了。

他们都没有再说话。基德扶住自己的阴茎，深深地捅进甬道。他抬起罗的两条腿架在自己的双肩，又快又狠地用力操干着。贪婪的后穴食髓知味地绞着基德的性器，随着大开大合的抽插止不住地收缩。一时间，房间里只剩下抽噎，以及内壁和阴茎分离时发出的水声。

当基德趴下身与罗亲吻时，他发现罗的眼泪从刚才起就没有停过，不知是因为身下让人招架不住的快感，还仅仅是单纯出于悲伤。基德健硕的身躯挡住了大半的月光，投下的阴影仿佛给罗提供了一座完美的庇护所。此刻，他无需顾忌，可以把自己最脆弱、最柔软的那一面毫无保留地呈现给基德。他抱住基德的脖子，脸上湿漉漉的，撞击使他的哭声断续而短促。

基德却没有缘由地感到火大。他并不排斥罗在做这档子事时掉眼泪，只是那同样分走了他大半的注意力，害得他也开始觉得鼻头泛酸。他想叫特拉法尔加闭上他那张嘴，一声不吭地等他们操完，因为这哭声让他意识到自己的无能和渺小，让他第一次发觉自己不过是个懦夫。

可他不想当懦夫。没有人想当懦夫。

他抱住罗，强硬地将两人调了个朝向，重重地摔在床尾。他伸手扯开窗帘，于是远处探照灯的光亮照进房间。他终于能够看清特拉法尔加·罗那张哭得不像话的脸了。微微张开喘息的嘴唇和挂着泪珠的睫毛无一不使基德感到兴奋。他泄愤似的握紧了罗的腰肢，更快更深地抽动起阴茎，把自己送进更深处，毫无怜悯。

过激的动作几乎是顷刻间把罗推上了陌生的浪尖。他颤抖着射精，精液抖落在他的小腹。内壁收得比先前更紧，基德慌忙想把性器拔出，却还是在半途射了进去。

他们抱在一起，大口大口地喘气。罗挤进基德身侧的阴影，把脑袋埋在他的胸口，偶尔传出闷闷的抽泣。不出一会儿，他的呼吸开始变得平稳，体力的消耗让他睡得又熟又沉。基德紧紧地抱着罗，好像如果他不这么做，就会有怪物从黑暗中伸出爪牙带走他怀中的少年。抬起头，基德能看到窗外惨白的探照灯虚晃。

操你的，混账东西，操你们的。你们以为自己赢了吗？不，大错特错。我不会住嘴，也不会停止抵抗。你们终有一天会被滔天的怒火燃尽，像狗仆一样跪在我们脚下求饶，乞求从无尽的恐惧囚笼中脱身。

叛逆的念想在基德的脑海中翻涌。他感到血液也随之沸腾，仿佛又回到了七年前和罗冲出重围的那一天，像他拔腿飞奔时一样勇敢而无畏，坚定而强大。

只要有我在。

基德抱紧了他的恋人，意识比以往任何一刻都更清明。

我不会让你们动他一根手指。


End file.
